Through It All
by dreamofbeing
Summary: Life isn't easy for Goten and Trunks but if they stick together, they may figure out there's more between them then just friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Bulma Briefs was sitting outside in the backyard when the sound of her daughter in law's voice brought her back from reminiscing. She turned to her and waited for her to speak. Honestly, she wouldn't have chosen Marron as her son's bride, but it wasn't her decision. She prided herself in being an opinionative person, and she just couldn't bring herself to say to him what she really thought. She knew she could always count on her daughter Bulla to say what was on her mind.

"What is it Marron?"

"Where do you think the wedding should be held?"

"Well how about the backyard. It's nice and spacious."

"Um, I was thinking of something more inside. What about Hercule's mansion? He has a lot of nice rooms. You think I could ask him?"

"It's worth a shot."

"I'll just call Mr. Satan."

As Marron left, Bulma pinched her nose and let out a sigh of frustration. She got off the lawn chair and was about to head in when she heard the sound of her mate's voice. "Woman, why don't you just kick her out of this house?" She turned and smiled at him as she walked up to him.

"I would love to, but I'm sure she's leaving soon anyway."

"You just don't want Trunks to be mad at you."

"I just don't understand him lately Vegeta. He works late, hardly says a word, and he suddenly out of the blue wants to marry Marron. He's insane."

"I wonder were he gets it from." Vegeta smirked at her.

"Shut up. Aren't you the least bit concerned about Trunks?"

"He'll be fine. He's a grown man."

"You're right. Well I guess I have to let him make the biggest mistake of his life and hope that someday he realizes what an idiot he is."

"We can only hope."

Marron came back outside. "I'm going to see Hercule and work out all the details with him. Do you want to come with me Bulma?"

"Unfortunately, Vegeta broke the gravity room again, so I have to fix it. It's going to take a while. I'm sorry Marron."

"Don't worry I'll let you know what happens."

"That would be great." Bulma watched as Marron got into her car and drove off. She sensed Vegeta right behind her, so she faced him. "What?"

"The gravity room isn't broken."

"Well let's go break it in then." Bulma gave him a seducing look as Vegeta smirked at her. He picked her up, threw her over his shoulder, and closed the gravity door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Marron heard from the secretary that Hercule was at the Son residence, so she drove in the direction of the mountain area. When she came upon the house, she noticed Goten playing with his niece Pan. She smiled. "Hey you guys long time no see. How's it going?"

"Hey Marron, well nothing really new has happened to me, but Uncle Goten has had some things happen to him."

"Oh like what?"

"Nothing important Marron. Pan just doesn't know when to mind her own business."

Pan stuck out her tongue. Marron turned to Goten. "So I'm getting married."

"Wow! Really congratulations, to who may I ask is the lucky guy?"

"Trunks. I've been planning the wedding for a while, and we're getting married in a month."

Goten was shocked while Pan went to congratulate Marron with a hug. It was weird. He thought he would be happy for them, but he hadn't seen Trunks since his father left them. He didn't think he would feel pure, white, rage and what is this other emotion. Jealousy? No it couldn't be. That would be weird, but he had lost his father, his girlfriend, and now Trunks. He didn't know how much more he could take. His best friend was getting married. It was just very unsettling to him.

"And you're all invited, but I need to ask Hercule if we can have the wedding at his mansion. It's so nice."

"I'm sure he would be happy to. He likes weddings. He's inside my house with my mom."

"Ok thanks Pan I appreciate it." She rushed over to the house as Pan turn to her uncle as a Super Saiyan, which surprised her.

"Uncle Goten." She took his hand in her, and he returned to his normal form. "What's wrong?" He turned to her with a frown.

"I have to go now and just tell mom I went to talk to an old friend." He let go of her hand and used instant transmission to locate Trunks's whereabouts.

Trunks was in the middle of a board meeting. He was listening to one of his colleague's idea about updating Orange Star High School, and he was about to tell him that it was a good idea when a figure appeared out of thin air before him and his team. He was surprised to see his best friend here with a look on his face that he had never seen. He shivered inwardly and stood.

"What is the meaning of this young man? You can't just interrupt this meeting," said one of the men.

Goten ignored the man's question and looked directly at Trunks who turned from him to his team. "We'll continue this meeting later so everyone get back to work."

"Mr. Briefs, are you sure? I could get someone to throw him out."

"That won't be necessary Jin."

Trunks closed the door behind his last employee and turned back to the face of his angry friend. He sat down in one of the chairs and waited for Goten to say something, but he didn't. "Goten."

"You're getting married, and you didn't even tell me. It's not so hard to contact me you know. A phone call, that's all it takes, but you're probably too busy planning your wedding to notice anything else."

"I'm not even involved in the planning of the wedding. I've been busy running a company, but I'm sorry I didn't tell you Goten it must have slipped my mind."

Goten looked at him in disbelief and shook his head. "It wouldn't slip your mind if you really loved her because if you did, then you would be excited."

"Goten, you know I'm not the most emotional person in the world."

"Yeah but you think if you loved her, then that would change. You would start to open up you know."

"You're really starting to annoy me with this so what's been up with you lately?"

Goten wasn't surprised Trunks changed the subject of their conversation. He would do it every time he got uncomfortable. Goten decided to indulge him. "Well high school's the same, and I'm single now."

"What happened with Valese?"

"I caught her in bed with another guy. I learned later that she had been sleeping around behind my back during our relationship."

"I don't understand if she was sleeping with you, then why did she sleep around? Unless, you've never slept with her, and she was tired of waiting for you to come around."

"Trunks, I-. A blush came on his face as he faced the floor. He took a deep breath and turned to him. "I'm a virgin."

Trunks didn't know how to respond to his best friend's confession. He swiveled in his leather chair and turned back to face his embarrassed friend. He looked worried, and he decided to put it to rest. "Goten, there's nothing to be ashamed of. It's your choice. I mean I admire you for even holding out this long. I don't have that kind of self-control."

"Thanks Trunks it means a lot to me."

"So, why did you decide to be a virgin?"

"Well I might sound like a girl, but I'm waiting for the person I'm going to spend the rest of my life with."

"You know that sounds right. That's usually rare, but there are people like you who want that to. If I have to be honesty Goten you're decision is sexy. It makes you more attractive to potential mates."

Goten's face went red as he tried to hide it from Trunks. "S-so, do you plan to mate the saiyan way with Marron?"

"Well honestly I don't think she could handle it."

"Why not? Your mom was able to."

"My mother is a much stronger woman than Marron. My father told me so, but that's just something I really didn't want to imagine."

"What makes you think I want to imagine it Trunks?"

"Sorry chibi. Forgive me."

Something about the affectionate term made him feel warm inside. He looked right into Trunks's eyes and realized something. There was emotion in them. "Oh no." He realized in his mind. "I have a crush on my best friend. Damn it, this is not happening right now. I have to get out of here." Goten looked at the door. "Well I guess you have to get back to work, so I'll just see you when I see you."

As Goten was about to leave, he felt a hand on his shoulder and the breath of Trunks in his ear. "Hold on a minute." He buzzed his secretary to call in one of his employees. The man entered and looked at his boss. "Yes Mr. Briefs."

"You were just about to tell me about the plans you had to improve Orange Star High."

"Well yes and I believe it would benefit the students of the school as well as the professors for learning."

"Very good Jin. We'll discuss it more in depth latter." Jin left the room but stood by the crack of the door.

"You're working on the school."

"Yeah it's a good idea isn't it? I think it's very beneficial and plus we'll see more of each other. I after all have to oversee the whole project."

Goten smiled. "You always think of everything, don't you?"

"They don't call me a genius for nothing."

"Who calls you a genius?"

He laughed. "I've missed you chibi."

"I missed you to Trunks."

Jin looked in to see his boss hugging the raven-haired boy. He was surprised at how comfortable Mr. Briefs was with the boy. He turned and walked down the hall. Didn't Mr. Briefs have a fiancé? He looked awfully close to the boy he was hugging. He decided to talk with one of his co-workers to figure out what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Goten left Capsule and decided to stop by the Brief's home. He walked up the path to the door and rung the doorbell. He heard a set of footsteps come towards the door. The door opened, and he saw the face of Trunks's little sister with a smile on her face. She hugged him tightly and let him inside.

"It's been too long Goten. How are you doing you know with your father leaving and all?"

"Well it hasn't been easy for me but everyone else just seems to carry on like nothing has changed. It's kind of strange. I don't understand it."

"People deal with things in different ways. You could try asking your family how they feel about it."

"I guess so, so what's new with you?"

"Bulla scooted closer to Goten and whispered in his ear. "I have a boyfriend, but you can't tell anyone." She leaned back. "I know Trunks is your best friend, and you tell each other everything. I'm begging you please don't tell him or anyone."

"Alright Bulla. I promise."

"Oh thank you thank you Goten." She hugged him and sighed. "I guess you heard about Trunks's engagement to Marron."

"Yeah from Marron herself."

"Ouch well I assume you went to confront my brother afterwards."

"Yeah." He explained what happened to her.

"Wow! That's great about the school but tell me what you really think about his engagement because my mother won't give her opinion, and it's bugging the heck out of me."

"I'm a bit skeptical that he even loves her, but you know Trunks you can't tell him what to do. He'll do what he wants."

"Thank kami. I feel the same way so what are we going to do?"

"We aren't going to do anything. It's Trunks's decision."

"We'll talk about this another time Goten, but I have to go I have a date."

"Have fun Bulla."

"Thanks Goten. I just hope you find someone special." He watched her leave and sighed. He was about to leave until he heard the voice.

"Goten, is that you?"

"Hey Bulma."

"Oh let me look at you." She stood admiring him. "You look good. It's been so long." She hugged him as he smiled.

"I missed you to Bulma."

"Oh that's so sweet. That girl of yours is so lucky." Bulma noticed the look on his face. "Did something happen?"

"She slept with many men during the course of our relationship, so I found her in bed with one of them. I broke it off."

"I'm so sorry Goten." Her hand went to his shoulder and smiled. "I'm sure you'll find someone better."

"I appreciate that Bulma. Well I better get going it's getting late."


	4. Chapter 4

Goten lied on his bed thinking about Trunks. "No this isn't right, my mom would kill me if I have these kinds of feelings for a guy and plus he's getting married." He sighed and rolled over onto his stomach. "Why can't I stop thinking about him? I must be going crazy. What would Trunks think? No I'm never going to tell anyone ok so everything's ok." Goten smiled but it faded as soon as it came. "Wait! He doesn't even love Marron well at least I think so. I've never seen them together, so I have no right to judge them, right? What the hell am I thinking? There must be a reason. I mean we've been best friends since we were little, and I can sense a connection between us. That must be it. I'm just being silly." Goten rolled over again to look at the clock to see it was four.

He turned on the shower, undressed, and stepped in under the nozzle, letting the warm water relax his stiff body. What was he supposed to do ignore Trunks for the rest of his life? No he couldn't. He would be seeing him around his school. "Why can't life be simple? I never had to worry about this kind of thing when I was little. Man being an adult sucks." He got out, realizing he left his towel on his bed. He walked out of the bathroom dripping wet and necked. He didn't notice a figure inside his room until the voice spoke.

"Hey Goten."

Goten's eyes widened with his back turned. "T-Trunks." He wrapped his towel around his waist as a blush appeared on his face, and he turned around to face his best friend. "What the hell are you doing in here? You don't just walk into someone's room. Have you heard of a thing called privacy?"

"Whoa gees Goten relax I'm sorry I know for next time. Why are you so uptight about it anyway?"

"We're older now Trunks. I like my privacy when I dress and undress."

"It's weird Goten I mean when we were little you had no problem with it but now-I didn't know you were shy." Trunks smirked.

"Stop it Trunks. You're just making me feel bad that I even told you in the first place."

"I'm sorry Goten you know I didn't mean to I just like to mess with you. I didn't know you would take it so seriously."

"Well maybe you don't know me as well as you thought." He saw Trunks's eyes sadden and sighed. "Look I'm sorry with everything's that's happened I'm feeling a bit stressed out." He sat on his bed.

"I think I can help you with that Goten."

"Really, how?" Goten felt a pair of hands rub his shoulders. He dropped his head and took a breath. He could feel his heart threaten to beat out of chest, and he found himself wanting to take his best friend on his bed. His eyes widened at this thought as he got up quickly, rushed into his closet, got dressed, and stepped out to see Trunks kneeling on his bed, his eyes full of confusion. "Um I was cold."

Trunks looked at him. He decided to let his weird behavior go for now. "So do you want to know why I'm here in the first place?"

"Oh yeah right I forgot to ask."

"You're mother found out from mine that I was getting married, so you're mother invited me over to have dinner with you and your family. I came up here because dinner is ready."

"Ok but why isn't Marron coming?"

"She's busy planning the wedding with her mother."

"So how thrilled are her parents about you marrying their daughter?"

"Oh well Krillin's excited and 18 is too I think. She hasn't said anything to the contrary."

"Well that's good then both of her parents approving the marriage."

"Yeah so are you ready to eat now?"

"You know it man."

During the meal Chi-chi spoke about something that happened while she was out. Pan had finished early and decided to play outside with her father. Gohan had promised to play with her after he finished eating. "It was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen. I was on my way back from grocery shopping, and I saw two men kissing and groping each other on the street. To do that kind of thing in public is just wrong. I'm just so glad I have two sons that are normal." She got up from her seat, took everyone's dishes including the dishes she had put food on. She went to the sink and started washing. "I'm sure we'll find a girl for you Goten." She smiled at him and then left the room after she finished. She went outside.

Trunks and Videl looked at Goten who hadn't said a word. He was just staring at the table. Trunks put a hand on Goten's arm and his eyes widened. "Goten, you're trembling."

Videl put her hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

He looked at her. "H-how can she be that awful?"

"Goten, do you like men? Is that why you're reacting this way?"

He got out of his chair and walked around, looking out the window to see his brother playing with his niece, and his mother smiling at them. He turned back to them. "No, I just don't like when my mother puts down people because they're different from what she believes."

"Oh well I understand that you don't want to anger your mother, but is it possible your in denial because you fear if you tell her, then she won't accept you."

"Oh my kami Videl, I am not gay, and I don't even know why you would think so."

"I'm sorry Goten. I have no right to assume that, but I want you know that if you were, I wouldn't care. I still think you're a special guy. Pan thinks so to."

"No she just misses my dad."

"She does miss Goku, but she just thinks the world of you for some reason. You know I remember a time when Pan was a baby, and she wouldn't stop crying. Gohan and I tired everything we could think of to calm her I mean even Goku and Chi-chi tried and failed where you succeeded. I remember being so grateful. She just wanted to be held by her uncle Goten. It was such a sweet scene I even took a picture."

Goten smiled. "It's good to know you would be on my side Videl."

"We're family Goten."

"Yeah."

They both turned to Trunks who was thinking. "You know I wouldn't care either chibi. You're my best friend. I'd love you no matter what you were."

When Goten heard the word love come out of his mouth, he found his own body reacting to Trunks's affection. He just meant as a friend, he thought, calm down. "Thanks Trunks."

"How about a hug?"

"Why?"

"You look like you need one?"

"Ok."

Videl left the room but before she went outside to join the rest of her family, she saw them hug and somehow felt that it looked normal for them to be like that always. She smiled. Goten loved Trunks. Who would have thought? She decided she wouldn't tell anyone and let Goten make his own choices. She closed the door behind her.

Goten felt safe in Trunks's arms. The warmth from his body gave him comfort that he would always be there. He smiled, enjoying the moment until Trunks moved away. A strange coldness entered his body. Before he knew what he was saying, he had just invited Trunks to stay the night.

"Sure Goten that sounds like fun. It will be like old times."


	5. Chapter 5

Night came over the Son residence as Trunks brushed his teeth, spitting out the remnants of his mouth into the sink. Goten sat on the bed holding a sleeping bag. He heard Trunks come out of the bathroom to notice the younger saiyan looking at the sleeping bag. "We don't need it Goten. You're bed has plenty of space for two."

"I guess you're right Trunks. I just didn't know what you preferred."

Trunks lied down on the bed, facing the ceiling. "You know we use to sleep in the same bed as children whenever we had a sleepover. Why do things have to change so suddenly?"

"Well we're growing up Trunks. If things didn't change, then I'd been a little worried."

"Yeah you have a point but sometimes at work I find myself thinking back to the moments when we were together having fun and being free."

What was the guy trying to do, seduce him? He desperately wished he could tell Trunks of his feelings, but it would ruin whatever future he had with Marron. He smiled. "Those were the days, huh."

"They were, but I don't think we should dwell on them for too long."

"Why?"

"It's time to move on whether we like it or not."

Before Goten could respond, Trunks rolled onto his side, facing away from him. He sighed and rolled to his side, closed his eyes, and drifted off into sleep. In the middle of the night Goten rolled over and opened his eyes to see the bare back of his best friend. When did he take off his shirt? He blushed but couldn't look away. He was so beautiful. The moonlight bathed his skin, and he wanted so much to hold and touch the older saiyan. He shook his head as he got off the bed, heading to the bathroom. He didn't notice the pair of blue eyes watching him with worry.

He turned on the sink water and splashed it on his face. School started tomorrow maybe he could try to avoid him. "No that's stupid he could sense my ki. Damn it why did this have to happen? It would have been so much easier to make my mom happy and find a girl to settle down with but somehow it just seems like settling for what she wants and not what I want. I know what I want, but I can't have it. He sat down on the toilet and leaned his forehead into his fingertips. He rubbed his temples as tears ran down the sides of his face.

When he came out of the bathroom, he noticed Trunks was setting up in the bed, looking at him. "Something's wrong Goten, and I know it. Are you going to tell me or what?"

Goten sat next to him and turned to him. "Why do you want to know?"

"You're my best friend Goten, and I care about you. I want to help you in any way I can."

Goten turned his head away as a blush formed on his face. He took a deep breath and let it out. "I appreciate that Trunks, but there's nothing you can do."

"And why not?"

"Well what I'm feeling could be devastating, and people could get hurt if they ever found out. I can't let that happen Trunks but at the same time it's killing me."

"It sounds serious Goten." Goten felt Trunks's hand rub his back to try and relax the stiff saiyan. "I really think you need to relax because stressing out isn't going to help."

"I know, but I can't seem to."

"Well I would suggest getting laid, but you're waiting for the right person to do that with."

Goten blushed as he rolled over to his side of the bed, pulling the covers over him. "Good night Trunks." He felt Trunks slide in beside and move closer to his body.

"Night Goten." He took the younger saiyan's hand, which caused him to turn around. "It will be ok chibi. You'll be ok." He brought Goten's body to his in a hug.

Goten felt his eyes close, and Trunks smiled as his closed his eyes to.


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning Trunks was gone and off to work early in the morning. He felt bad about leaving Goten, and he didn't know why. He quickly dismissed it as he entered his office. He swiveled in his chair and smiled looking out of the view. Today would be a good day.

Today would be a horrible day. He would have to try and avoid the people he picked on as well as Trunks. How was he supposed to do this? He got to his locker and got his books and when he turned around he saw Bulla and Uub heading his way. He smiled at them and decided to mess with them. "Hey love birds, how's it going?" They both blushed as Goten laughed.

"I can't wait till you have someone special in your life Goten then I'm really going to give it to you," said Bulla.

"Well I make sure that you never see them then."

"Hey Goten, isn't that your brother talking to the principal?" asked Uub.

"Oh no don't tell me he got a job here," said Goten.

"Why is that a bad thing?" asked Bulla.

"He's had a bad habit of embarrassing me by accident."

"How does that happen?" asked Uub.

"Believe me it does." Goten noticed that Gohan had spotted him and was coming over. "Oh no this can't be good at all."

"Hey guys guess what?"

"You're teaching a class at the high school," said Goten.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Oh it's just a hunch I had."

"It's great isn't it Goten?"

"Sure. Well I have to get to class. I guess I'll see you later." Before Goten and his friends left Gohan's site, Goten felt his brother hug him in front of every student in the hall. "Have a great day little brother." As Gohan walked away, Goten could hear the laughter from everyone in the hall. He blushed and rushed off to his first class.

Later in the day cheers from young women could be heard in the hallway. Trunks Briefs and his crew had come to look over the school to see what could be done. Goten closed his locker door and saw Uub keeping his distance from Bulla. "Your brother seems to get a real reaction from women and crowd of people."

"Well he doesn't love the attention as much as people think. He puts up a façade to keep them out of his real self," said Bulla as she spotted Marron hanging onto his arm. She became angered at this and slammed her locker loudly. "I can't stand her. She's just like all the other girls, and I don't care if Trunks knows it."

"I'm sure he does Bulla, but it's his life. Who are we to decide who does or doesn't love?"

"I'll tell you what he deserves, a strong person who loves every part of who he is. Someone who will be there for him in good and bad times, who doesn't want to be with him because he has money."

Uub laughed as Bulla and Goten looked at him strangely. "Y-you know it's funny because all those things you mentioned Bulla sound like Goten."

Bulla's eye widened at this and as she looked at Goten whose face was red something snapped in her mind. "Goten d-do you love my brother." She whispered as Uub was surprised by her question. "Goten."

"Bulla." His eyes pleaded with him. "I-

"Goten it' ok if you do. In fact I think you're the best person for him." She put her hand on his shoulder, and he nodded. "Marron isn't even half the person you are. You're so kind, sweet, thoughtful, and selfless."

"I can't do anything about it Bulla. He's engaged and even if he wasn't, there's no way Trunks loves me like that."

"How do you know that?"

"He's only dated women."

"So whose to say that isn't a cover."

"A cover, a cover for what really loving me? That's ridiculous."

"Actually it's not Goten."

"Bulla just drop it ok. I have to get to class. I'll see you latter."

Bulla and Uub watched Goten go. She decided then and there that she was going to tell Trunks about her and Uub. Life was too short to live in secrecy. As Trunks and Marron headed their way, Uub felt Bulla take his hand, gripping it tight. "Bulla."

"I want him to know Uub. I love you, and I shouldn't be scarred." She felt his kiss on her cheek and smiled.

"I love you to."

Marron smiled at the two. "I can see love is in the air."

"Bulla, what's going on?" asked Trunks.

"Trunks, Uub is my boyfriend I've been seeing him for a while, and I just wanted you to know."

Marron had been called over by some of her friends and left them. Trunks was surprised and didn't know what to say. Is it possible his younger sister had found love so early in her life? The passion her voice had conveyed when she told him felt right to him. She looked happier then she ever had in her life. Is that what love was? Being happy always. He got chills just thinking about it. He smiled and hugged her tightly before he left and joined his employees to discuss business about the school. Bulla surprisingly felt more relaxed, and Uub could see this as she turned to him and started kissing him. Trunks turned briefly to see his sister kissing Uub, and he turned back and smiled. Was he really happy?

Lunch came and Goten joined Bulla and Uub at their regular table. He couldn't help but notice how lively their kis were. "So, what happened?"

Bulla faced Goten. "I told Trunks about Uub and I, and he hugged me, saying nothing else well accept he did smile like he knew Uub was the person I was meant to spend my life with."

"I'm really happy for you Bulla."

"Goten it's important that you know that I saw doubt in his eyes about his own situation. I'm struggling here to, and I can't bare it to see Trunks make the biggest mistake of his life because I know if he continues with this that he won't be happy. He'll spend his days in misery, wondering why he made the wrong choice. You're not the only one who loves him Goten. I love him to damn it."

Goten was moved by Bulla's words as he got up from his seat and sat beside her, putting his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Bulla I-I don't know what to say."

"P-please Goten, you have to do something."

"I Bulla I can't. I'm sorry."

She moved away from him and stood up as Goten stood with her. "You love him don't you? Well don't YOU?"

He couldn't explain it, but he cracked. "Yes Bulla I do. I love him more than anyone else in the world, but I won't hurt him. He wants to be with Marron. Please Bulla you can't ask me to break up an engagement and besides this is something your brother is going to have to find out the hard way."

"But its not fair Goten I'm not the only one hurting from this. You are and my mother, but she doesn't have the heart to tell him. I do, and I will tell him he's making a big mistake. As you're friend, I won't tell him about your feelings, but I have to tell him how I feel."

"I understand Bulla."

She hugged him. "I just care about you is all Goten. I want you to be happy to."

"Thanks Bulla."

"I'm sorry I just don't get this emotional for no reason."

"Well it's beautiful," said Uub as she blushed as he pecked her lips.

She took his hand and then held him in her arms. Goten was happy for his friends and as he looked around the lunchroom, he spotted Trunks talking with Hayden, the guy who was always picking on him. He turned back to the happy couple and suddenly Goten didn't know why he was feeling dizzy. He grabbed a hold of the table, and his friends noticed.

"Goten, what's wrong?" asked Bulla.

"I don't know I feel kind of dizzy. I didn't know saiyans got sick."

"Well we're half Goten, so I think were open to sickness."

"Ok um I think I'm going to need help."

"Why?" asked Uub.

"I can't feel my feet." Goten felt himself falling over but two sets of arms supported him. "Thanks you guys."

As Trunks was talking to Hayden, he felt a significant drop in Goten's ki. He turned to where he sensed him to see his sister and Uub holding him up. "Um excuse me Hayden I have to go." Trunks walked over to where Goten was, and Bulla spotted him as she sat Goten at the table. He looked pale and as Trunks's hand touched his skin, he felt the warmth was unusual. He was too warm. "He has a fever." He picked up Goten in his arms and ran out of the cafeteria with Bulla and Uub right behind him. "You two go find Gohan and tell him what's going on. I'll get him to a hospital."

"Right," said Bulla.

Trunks looked down at Goten to notice he was drawing his finger to his forehead. "Goten what are you doing?"

"G-getting us to the hospital." He concentrated and then they were gone from the school. Trunks was surprised that he was standing with Goten in Satan hospital. He went up to the front desk, and before he knew it, they were rolling Goten away. He sat in the waiting room hoping nothing serious was happening to his best friend. He heard a bunch of footsteps enter and felt them turn to him.

"Trunks, what happened?" asked Gohan.

He looked at Gohan then to his wife, their daughter, and Chi-chi. "I haven't heard anything yet, but I do know he had a fever and Bulla and Uub were holding him up at one point." He sensed their kis calm down, and they sat with him.

"I'm just glad you were able to take him here."

"Actually, he took me here."

"What?"

"Yeah he knows instant transmission apparently."

"Wow! That's impressive I mean it takes a lot of patience and skill. That's what my dad told me."

A doctor came towards them. "Are you his family?"

"Yes we are," said Videl.

"What's going on with my son?" asked Chi-chi.

"I can't quiet explain it. It is quiet unusual, but I believe it is called love sickness. There's a legend about it you know but anyways he has a fever, and the sickness will die. He'll be fine and all he needs is some sleep and some rest. Make sure he relaxes. He should be fine soon."

"Thank you doctor," said Gohan.

Trunks watched as Goten's family went to see him. He turned to the doctor. "Just out of curiosity, what was the legend?"

"Well supposedly a woman had this love sickness, and she was missing her secret love and wished desperately to be with him. Circumstances kept them apart, and it was all the she could bare so one night the she hung herself in her room. The person who she hadn't told about her feelings found her. In the end he never got to tell her that he loved her to. It's quiet sad but it is said if two people get that chance and overcome all obstacles to be together, then they would be together forever."

"Wow! That's an amazing story. Um is it ok if I see my best friend?"

"Sure, he'll probably want to see you anyway."

He didn't stick around to ask what the doctor had meant by that. He came into the room to see Pan sitting on the bed holding Goten's hand while Goten smiled at her. His bedside sat Chi-Chi while Gohan and Videl were on the other side. Trunks stood at the foot of his bed.

"Hey Trunks."

"Hey Goten, feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm still a little weak, but I should be fine in a couple of days. I'll be back to school before you know it."

"Oh no you don't young man. I've decided to home school you again. I'm up to date on your classes and assignments."

"Ok mom that sounds fine."

"What!" said Gohan, Videl, and Trunks.

Chi-chi was surprised herself but was pleased at the same time. "Honey you're usually the first person to object to this. Why are you?"

"I want to, and I would like to spend the rest of my last year in home schooling."

The room was silent until Chi-chi decided to speak. "Well it's your decision sweetie and if it's really what you want, then I'm ok with it."

"Thanks mom."

"Well I'm getting tired. I think I would like to sleep now."

"Oh of course sweetie."

Everyone left the room and stood in the hall. Trunks leaned against the wall. "Am I the only one that finds this suspicious?"

"It isn't like him to want to be home schooled," said Gohan. "I'm worried mom."

"Maybe he needs some time to recuperate and then later he'll decide to go back to public school," said Chi-chi.

"What if he doesn't want to go back?" asked Videl.

"Then we know uncle Goten has a problem," said Pan.


	7. Chapter 7

Trunks made it home late to see his sister waiting up for him. "So, how is he?"

"He'll be fine, but he's opted to be home schooled for the rest of the year." Bulla knew why. She shook roughly, and Trunks came over to her and stopped her. He noticed her face full of tears. "What's wrong Bulla? Do you know something I don't?"

"No, no, no he this wasn't supposed to happen. He's trying to isolate himself from the pain of never having what he truly wants."

"What does he want Bulla? Tell me."

"I-I can't I-I promised Goten I wouldn't say anything, but I want to, I want to so bad. I will tell you this Trunks. Marron's all wrong for you. You don't love her, and she's not special at all. She doesn't make you feel different. She's just willing to take you the way you are. She doesn't try to improve you for the better. She can't possibly love everything about you. I don't like her. You won't be happy with her as the years past by."

"You don't know that Bulla. You can't possibly know that."

She kneeled onto the floor and couldn't stop herself from crying her eyes out. "I love you Trunks."

He turned to face her and kneel in front of her, taking her in his arms. "B-Bulla, I love you to." He just held her as she cried. No words were passed between the two.

Bulma and Vegeta came into the room to see their children kneeled on the floor. Trunks and Bulla sensed them as they got off the floor. They felt their children's pains. "What happened?" They all sat in the living room while they listened to their children explain what happened. "So who does Goten love?" asked Bulma.

"I don't know mom," said Trunks. "Bulla's been sworn to secrecy by Goten."

"It's obviously causing all this anguish so why does he not pursue this person?"

"The person he wants, the person he loves is with someone else."

"Oh that's rough."

Vegeta grunted and they all turned to him.

"What is it father?" asked Trunks.

"I know," he said as Bulla's eyes widened.

"Dad you can't tell," said Bulla.

"And why not. I could care less about Krillin's brat's feelings."

"Wait, what does Marron have to do with-oh." Trunks's eyes widened. "H-he's in love with me."

Vegeta nodded as Bulma smiled, and he turned to his son. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing, never mention this to him or anyone else," said Trunks coldly.

"What are you crazy? He deserves to know how you feel. He at least deserves that Trunks," said Bulla. "If you don't feel the same way, then tell him and let him move on with his life."

A knot grew in his stomach. He could possibly lose him as a friend. He felt nauseous and rushed to the bathroom, emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet. A flush sound could be heard as he came out of the bathroom. He sat down on the couch. "I-I could lose him either way."

"It's a risk, but you have to tell him there's no way you two can be together if it's true, said Bulma. "If it's not, then you can't lead Marron on, it's wrong sweetie."

"The only thing that matters is what you want, son," said Vegeta.

"I need some air." Trunks walked out of the room and took off into the sky. He closed his eyes and felt the air on his face and as he opened them, his eyes found the outskirts of the city. He sighed. "Why does my path always lead to him?"

He heard a voice below him, and he looked down to see Videl with groceries in her arms. "Hey Trunks, you want to come in? We need to talk."

"Um ok sure." He wondered what this was about as he landed on the grass and came in behind her. "Where is everyone?"

"Last time I checked Gohan took Pan for ice cream, and Chi-chi went with them. Goten's asleep upstairs in one of my spare bedrooms. Trunks's heart suddenly started to beat faster. "Is he ok?"

"He hasn't been sleeping well since he got home from the hospital. I've checked on him and once I came in he said your name. "I-I think he needs you Trunks. I think you two have this deep connection that can't be understood by anyone else. I think you two could be happy together, always."

"N-no Videl I have a fiancé. I'm getting married. You're delusional."

"I don't think so Trunks. You care about him to. I saw it twice yesterday. The way you hold him. It's like he's the only one you want to hold forever. It was the same when you two were babies. You loved to hold him. Your face lit up like you had just won the lottery."

"How do you know this?"

"Your mother likes to tape memories."

"I have to go Videl."

"Just check on Goten first please that's all I ask before you two isolate yourself from each other. It breaks my heart really, but it's your lives."


	8. Chapter 8

Trunks entered the room quietly as to not disturb the younger saiyan. He leaned against the wall in front of Goten's bed. He could sense that his sleep was erratic as he shifted positions. He finally opened his eyes, waking up from a dream, breathing heavily. Suddenly Goten sensed another presence in the room and looked up to see the very serious face of his best friend. "T-Trunks what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you. I hear you're not sleeping so well. Is it because of me, Goten?"

Goten's eyes widened. "You know but how?"

"It doesn't matter now. I need to hear it from you Goten. Is it true?"

"Yes." He couldn't look Trunks in the eyes. "It's true. I love you, but I know you don't love me. You love Marron. As you're best friend, I wish you all the happiness in the world but as someone who loves you, it's painful. I'll get over it though. The pain can't last forever, right?"

Trunks didn't say a word as he sat on the bed and faced his best friend. He took his sickly hand in his healthy one and looked Goten in the eyes as tears ran down his face. "I-I don't want to lose you Goten. You're very important to me."

"We're still best friends Trunks. I can't imagine life without it."

Trunks suddenly felt Goten's fingers wipe away the tears on his face. He felt the warmth spread through him like a powerful force. His body reacted with happiness and contentment. Is that what it felt like to be truly happy? Before he had time to decide what to do next, his instincts took over as he attacked Goten's lips passionately with his mouth. Goten couldn't help but give in. He had wanted this so badly that at the moment he didn't care who he hurt. Goten let him push him down on the bed as his tongue went into his mouth, searching every part. He quickly left the younger boy's mouth and descended to his neck while Goten sighed in pleasure. Trunks heard his reaction to his lips, and his saiyan instincts took over again as he bit into the tender flesh of Goten's neck. Goten cried out in pain, and it was just enough for him to realize what they were doing was wrong. He moved away from Trunks, standing near the door.

"T-this isn't right Trunks. You have a fiancé and while I do love you I can't and won't be the other person." He opened the door. "Please go."

"I'll go, but you have to promise me something first Goten."

"I won't tell Marron about this."

"No. You need to promise me you'll go back to Orange High. Don't let the fact that I'm their get to you and don't let that Hayden jerk push you around. I know you saw me talk to him yesterday. I know what happens when I'm not at your school Goten. You let him walk all over you. I know you're a soft and gentle person who doesn't want to hurt anyone, but you're not only hurting yourself when he says those awful things to you." He stepped to the door in front of Goten, took his hand, squeezed it, let go, and walked out of the room.

When Trunks left, Goten closed the door, sat on the bed, and cried his eyes out onto the mattress. He gripped the sheets and let out muffled screams. Videl heard Goten and rushed upstairs to see Goten holding the sheets of the bed. She sat on the bed and stroked his hair until he fell asleep. She brought the covers over his body and let him sleep. She walked out of the room to see her husband and daughter had come back from their outing. She smiled, hoping things would work out in their own way for the two boys.

As Trunks was flying back from the Son residence, he let a few tears fall from his face. He could feel the pain Goten was in from where he was. He just wanted to go back and hold him and tell him everything would be ok. They would figure things out, but he couldn't, so he flew at top speed home.


	9. Chapter 9

The students of Orange High were in the halls talking to their friends. Bulla was at her locker with her boyfriend Uub when surprisingly she saw Goten coming up to them with a smile. "Hey guys. Surprised?"

"Y-yeah, but we're happy you decided to come back," said Uub.

Bulla hugged Goten, and Uub put a hand on his shoulder. "So I guess you know that Trunks knows."

"Yeah but I have a feeling Videl knows to as well as Trunks's parents and you two of course."

"So are you going to tell your mom or brother?"

"I don't think it's important anymore. Nothing's going to happen anyway so let's just let it die, ok Bulla."

"What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?"

"He did come to see you last night so what happened?"

He said nothing and then Bulla noticed the bite mark on his neck, and her eyes widened. "He bit you."

"It was a mistake. He got caught up in his instincts."

"Well obviously you did to, or you wouldn't have let him," said Bulla. "Goten you know what that means don't you?"

"No, what does it mean?"

"You're both saiyans, so it means that you're apart of him. You will feel all his emotions and feelings. He's marked you as a potential mate."

"No it can't be possible. He's marrying Marron. He'll mate with her and everything will be alright."

"Will you listen to yourself? You sound ridiculous. I know it's not simple with her in the picture, but this is what I know in my heart. You love Trunks, Trunks loves you, and Marron is a nuisance that needs to be gotten rid of."

"Bulla I would appreciate if you didn't bring this up anymore. It's hard to move on when you keep reminding me. He made a mistake, and I made a mistake. It's over, end of story."

Bulla watched as Goten walked off to class. She sighed in frustration but relaxed as soon as Uub touched her shoulder. "I-I guess I have to let go now, but it's so hard you know." He nodded in understanding as she smiled. "I'm so glad I have you. I think I'll concentrate on you from now on." She kissed him, and they headed to class.

When the lunch bell rung, Goten headed to his locker and grabbed his but before he got to the cafeteria, he spotted Hayden leaning against the entrance to the lunchroom. A smirked appeared on his face as he spotted Goten coming his way. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"What fun would that be?"

"I don't understand what you get out of hurting people."

"What if I didn't want to hurt you?"

"I don't get it."

"What if I wanted to love you?"

Goten was shocked by Hayden's confession. "Ok let me get this straight you pick on me and beat me up because you love me."

"Well yes you see my friends wouldn't approve of me being with someone like you so, so I thought you know we can secretly date."

"What makes you think that I would ever consider dating you with how you treated me?"

Suddenly Goten felt his body being pulled into Hayden's, and he smirked as he leaned to his ear. "I'll show you a really, really good time." Goten pulled away with disgust written on his face. He made sure he was at a comfortable distance.

"Stay away from me you sick freak. I'm not even remotely interested in you so get lost." Before he could walk away from Hayden, he stopped him with his hand. "Don't make me hurt you because I will."

"I don't believe you. You sound a little unsure."

"I don't like to hurt people, but I will protect myself from you if necessary."

Hayden put his hand on the other side of his body leaving Goten trapped. As he got closer to Goten's face, Goten pushed him away with such strength that he fell and slid down the hall. When Hayden came to, he was impressed. "Whoa you're quiet strong."

"I hope you get the message." Goten walked passed Hayden but apparently he wasn't getting the message as he caught up with him, grabbing him by the arm. He got free and ran down the hallway to find a place to hide from him. He found the janitor's closet and closed the door, sitting in darkness. "I'm so pathetic I'm running from a guy I can pummel into the ground." He sighed. He stayed in the closet until it was time for the last period of the day.

He walked into his business and saw his brother greet him. He nodded and took his seat next to Bulla. He sensed Hayden sitting behind him and he let a groan inwardly. Why was this happening to him? He was a good kid. He got good grades. He didn't deserve to feel distressed beyond belief. Suddenly he noticed Trunks was talking to his older brother, and he became curious.

"Hey Goten, isn't that your friend Trunks?" asked Hayden.

"Yes, I saw you two talk yesterday in the cafeteria."

"He seems really protective of you. One might think he has a thing for you."

"That's ridiculous Hayden. Trunks is in love with his fiancé Marron," said Bulla knowing she had helped Goten out.

"It's good to know, right Goten?" asked Hayden.

"If you don't stay away from me, I will have to kill you and sure you're family would miss you, but I'd feel better."

"Just think about it."

Before Goten could respond, Gohan started the lecture with Trunks observing. He was curious about how Gohan would approach the subject. Besides he had time on his hands for a little while before he had to meet up with his associates. Once the students were involved in their assignments Goten could hear Hayden trying to get his attention, which was really annoying him.

"So what do you say?" he asked.

"No." Goten whispered.

"You know you don't look to good. Did something happen to you?"

"I'm fine leave me alone." Goten knew he wasn't fine on account that he felt weak and couldn't feel his legs. He managed to finish his assignment, and the bell rang as everyone rushed out of the room accept Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Bulla.

Bulla noticed Goten was not getting up. "Goten."

"Can you hand in my assignment?"

"Sure I can but why?"

"I can't feel my legs."

"No not again. It's that Hayden guy. He's been putting too much stress on you. I guess you weren't ready to come back to school."

"I only did it because Trunks told me to. He wanted me to stand up for myself, and I did, but that guy is persistent. He's a jerk who plays with men and women's hearts. I could never be interested in someone like that."

"That's sweet that you did it for Trunks, but you probably should have listened to your body because it's obviously telling you need to rest away from stress for a little while."

"You're right Bulla."

"You're going to need help."

He nodded as she called for his brother. "Gohan!" He came up to Goten along with Trunks. "What's wrong Bulla?"

"You're brother needs to go home and rest. The stress he's been feeling has weakened his body."

"I can't get up Gohan. I need your help."

Gohan handed his stuff to Trunks while Gohan carried Goten out of the room and to his car. He placed Goten in the backseat, took his stuff from Trunks, got into the front seat, and drove away from the school leaving two concerned Briefs. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Some time away from this school will do him good. He can relax and get better."

"I have to go Bulla. I'll see you latter."

"Where are you going?"

"To have a talk with Hayden."

"Are you sure it's such a good idea?"

"Absolutely."

He flew away from the school as Bulla sighed as Uub and Marron came up to her. "Where's my fiancé going?"

"Oh he got called back to the office and wishes not to be disturbed."

"Alright well I guess I'll see him later."

Bulla and Uub walked in the direction of her house and as she held her boyfriend's hand, she told him all about what happened today.

Trunks found Hayden's ki and landed at Satan mall. He spotted him with a couple of his buddies and as he turned, he faced a very unhappy Trunks Briefs.

"Hey Briefs's what's up?" he asked.

"We need to talk alone right now."

"Sure Trunks. What about?"

He brought Hayden to a secluded spot. "I heard you were harassing Goten. It stops now you here me. Stay away from him." Trunks was about to walk away when he heard Hayden's words stop him.

"Well isn't that his decision?"

Trunks turned to him with angry clearly written on his face. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I want him Briefs and if he decides to want me, then so be it."

Trunks laughed then stopped to compose himself but couldn't maintain his resolve, as he laughed harder than before. He grabbed his stomach and managed to calm down. "Y-you're delusional Hayden. He feels nothing for you."

"And how would you know that Briefs?"

"I know what he looks like when he's in love with someone and trust me he could never feel that way about you. He's a good man with standards, which you don't have in the slightness. Now you back off or I will actually kill you. Goten's a good spirit he wouldn't hurt a fly because of his nature. Do we understand each other?"

Hayden nodded as he walked back over to his friends. Trunks left and headed to Goten's home where he sensed his ki was calm. He was either sleeping or resting. He came to the front door of Chi-chi's home and knocked on the door to see the woman. "Hello Chi-chi. Is it ok if I check on Goten?"

"I wish you would that boy is really starting to worry me. He says he's changed his mind and wants to be home schooled."

"He's stressed I believe, but I'm sure he'll be back so he can graduate with his class."

"I would like to see that. He works so hard. I'm proud of him."

"I am to Chi-chi."

He opened Goten's door slowly and quietly just in case he was sleeping. He closed the door behind and turned to see that Goten was sitting up in his bed. "Hey Trunks."

He didn't say anything until he sat on the bed near him and took his hand in his own, holding tightly but not too tightly. "Are you ok? I was worried so I came over."

"I think I'll be ok."

"What does that mean?"

"You know what it means Trunks."

Trunks released Goten's hand that now lied on the bed. "I went and talked to Hayden. I told him to stay away from you, or he'd be hearing from me."

Goten smiled at this. "You're a good friend Trunks."

For some reason the word friend didn't appeal to him. The word lover appealed more to him, but he dismissed it quickly.

"So I heard from your mother about deciding to be home schooled."

"Yeah I think it's for the best, and I know my mom would like to see me graduate with my class. I promise I will."

"That's good Goten. I have to admit."

"Admit what?"

"You're sickness is starting to scare me. If you can help it, please don't let it happen again."

"It scares you. Why?"

"I-." He hesitated. He felt the warmth return to his hand as he felt Goten's thumb running over the skin, calming him.

"You can tell me Trunks. Whatever is said here won't leave this room, I promise."

"To be honest you looked really pale and weak like you were dying. I'm sorry Goten. I should've told you this a long time ago."

"What is it?"

"I know this might sound corny, but I-I believe I've always loved you. Since I saw you fighting for your life in the incubator. My mother brought me up to the clear class, and I saw you, and you're eyes opened up for me, to look at me. Something happened that day Goten, and I felt complete. Now I know it might sound crazy, but it's true. I started to really realize my feeling for when I reached thirteen, but I was ashamed. I thought boys weren't supposed to have feeling for other boys, so I buried it. I decided forever but then you told me how you felt recently, and I couldn't believe it."

Goten was floored by Trunks's confession. "A-all this time."

"I know Goten. I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me for being too scared to admit to you my feelings." Before he could say anymore, Chi-chi barged in and glared at Trunks."

"Out of my house now," she said.

Goten could feel Trunks's grasp leave his, and he felt the warmth go with it. He left the room and heard Chi-chi say, "Go home Trunks and don't ever think about coming back." It tore at his heart to leave, and he didn't look back.

Chi-chi faced her son and asked for an explanation from him. Her arms crossed he started telling her about everything that happened and when he finished she sat at the edge of his bed. "Now listen young man, you are not to see Trunks ever again. Don't mention his name in this house. Now I have decided to educate you from home, and I have rules, and you will obey."

"The only thing he managed to say only a few words. "Yes ma'am." He heard her leave and decided to sleep. In his dreams he let out some tears on his pillow. He didn't notice his niece had been watching him from the crack of his door.

She had known it all along. Her uncle loved Trunks and Trunks loved her uncle. Her grandmother had forbidden them to see each other but not if she had anything to do with it. She closed the door as she entered her uncle's room. She could see his troubling face and decided to her best to comfort him. She found room on the bed, and she curled up against his torso, feeling her uncle's arm go around her. She smiled and drifted off into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

In the morning Gohan had found his daughter in his brother's embrace and he smiled with sadness in his eyes. He had heard about everything that happened yesterday. Maybe it was better that they separated. They had been together too long anyway. A break from each other might do them both good.

Goten woke to find Pan was lying beside him. He remembered she had come in to comfort him. She was a good girl, and he loved her so much. He sat up bringing Pan to wake up to see her uncle smiling at him. "How are you feeling uncle Goten?"

"Better thanks Pan."

"I have to let you know that I know about you and Trunks. Personally I never really liked Marron. You two belong together. I can see it. I think I've always seen it you know."

"You sound like Bulla but just like Bulla you're going to drop the subject. It's time to move now."

Pan frowned as she left Goten to his thoughts and the sound of his mother's annoying voice, calling him downstairs for breakfast and a lesson.

Trunks couldn't concentrate at work. He had a hard time getting to sleep, but he couldn't sleep now. Construction was about to begin at Orange High, and he had to be there to oversee the project. He sighed as he left his office and headed to the school. His associates would join him there. When he got there, he stood in front of the school and failed to see Gohan come up to him. What was he going to do? He knew he had to decide what he really wanted before he married Marron. He didn't even know if he would ever see Goten again. When Chi-chi wanted something, she usually got it. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his lavender locks. I could lose him he said to himself.

"Trunks!" yelled Gohan.

He turned to him. "Oh uh sorry Gohan I was thinking about something."

"My brother no doubt."

"Yes, if I'm being honest. I'm sure you heard."

"Yeah I did. You know I think it is for the best Trunks. It will give you two time to think about how to move on."

"W-what if I can't Gohan? I've felt this way ever since he was born. How can I just forget about how he makes me feel?"

"Try and concentrate on Marron and the wedding."

"NO!" yelled Bulla as she walked up to them. "I've been quiet for too long. It's simple Trunks. Do you love Marron or Goten?"

"Goten but I don't see-

"Now ask yourself if he's worth everything challenging that will come next?"

"Yes."

"Now find Marron and tell her the wedding is off and we'll go on from there."

Trunks went to find Marron, and Gohan turned to Bulla. "What did you just do?"

"I'm saving them from being unhappy."

The bell rang, and Gohan had to go teach a class and as he went down the hall, he passed a crying Marron with her friends running after her, and he knew what happened. He couldn't worry about this now. He had a class to teach.

His mother has given him a break from his studies, and he lied out in the fields, which were some distance away from his home. He sighed and relaxed until he felt a presence standing before him, so he opened his eyes to see the love in the eyes of his best friend. He stood up and was shocked to see him. He seemed lively, passionate, and happy. He wondered why. "Trunks what are you doing here?"

"I told Marron today that I couldn't marry her. I told her I was in love with you, and she didn't take it well. I don't expect you to want to be with me right away, but I want you to know that when you're ready, then I will be there to be with you, forever." He waited for Goten to say something but instead the younger saiyan jumped into his arms and held him tight. Trunks felt warmth all over his body and for the first time in along time he was happy.

"I've waited too long. I want to be with you now." He pressed his lips against the older boy's, and he responded eagerly and passionately. They fell to the ground but still maintained the connection of their lips. Their tongues explored each other's mouth. Before Trunks could get to the young boy's neck, he heard a beep.

"What was that?"

"Oh damn it. It's time to get back to my studies."

"Well I guess you can't keep your mom waiting."

"Maybe just for minute." He leaned up and kissed Trunks's neck before he bit into the skin, letting the blood run down onto his shirt. He heard Trunks's moan and felt himself get aroused as Goten licked his lips of his blood. "Well I think I should back now."

Trunks helped Goten and smiled at him. "I will see you again chibi, you can count on that." He watched as Trunks flew away. Goten returned home in better sprits. Trunks went back to work and as soon as he was finished for the day, he went hunting for apartments. They wouldn't be apart any longer. They could be happy together, forever. When Trunks came home to his parent's house, he smiled and Bulla noticed this.

"So, what happened?"

"I have a boyfriend, and I found a really nice place to live with him. I'm not allowed to see him because of his mother, but that will all change. Thanks for the push Bulla."

"No problem, I'm just so happy right now."

"Well you're not the only one." He smiled as his mother walked in.

"Trunks, your sister caught me up on everything. I'm so thrilled that you two will be able to be together. I'm sorry Marron's feelings are hurt though."

A grunt was heard as Vegeta walked into the room. "Are you going to mate with Kakarott's brat now or what?"

A shade of blush appeared on his face as Bulla laughed at their father embarrassing him. He turned to his mother. "I bought a place because his mother won't let me see him at his house."

"You're going to ask Goten to live with you," said Bulma.

"That's the idea."

"It's your decision Trunks, and I think it's a great idea. Under the same roof with the person you love, what could be better." Bulma smiled at Vegeta. He nodded in agreement.

At dinner Goten couldn't stop thinking about the make out session he had with Trunks in the field. The holding, the touching, just thinking about gave him shivers down his spine. He had never felt so complete in his life. He just hoped they would find a way to see each other without his mother knowing. As he finished his meal, Gohan barged into the house, which surprised Goten. He usually knocked before he came in.

"What's up Gohan?" asked Goten.

"I saw Trunks today."

Without knowing Goten said, "So did I." He smirked after he said it.

"Goten! What happened?"

"He came to see me in the fields to tell me he had broken it off with Marron. He told me he was willing to wait for me until the end of time, but I told him I couldn't wait, I didn't want to wait. I love him, and he loves me. Time is too short to spend it unhappy."

"Goten! Mom is going to kill you."

"Let her, it's better than living in fear. I'm not going to deny my feelings any longer."

"I can smell his scent on. What else happened?"

Goten blushed. "That's between Trunks and I."

"Ok just tell me did you two-

"No, we didn't have enough time to do that. I had to get back to my studies before mom came back."

Gohan sighed as he sat down at the table. Chi-chi came in to see her older son troubled. "Gohan sweetie what's wrong?"

"I got this one Gohan. He's upset because I disobeyed your orders. Trunks came to see me earlier today. He went on with what he had told his brother. He noticed his mother was steaming.

"I'm not sorry about any of it and nothing you can say will change how I feel about Trunks."

"I am your only source of income for college Goten. If you leave, you can forget about continuing your education."

"Ok. I'll pack as fast as I can." He raced up to his room and put what he needed in capsules Trunks had given as a birthday present a year ago. He rushed out of his room and left the place he had been raised with no pleas from his mother or brother to stay. He started to fly pass the fields but felt himself falling. He landed in the field on his back, and he sighed. "Just great. I'm just useless." Suddenly he felt tired and fell asleep. In a deep sleep he didn't notice he was flying in his love's arms to his new home where he would be happy.


	11. Chapter 11

When he woke up, he noticed he was in a king sized bed, covered in comfortable blankets. He realized that none of this seemed familiar until he smelled the scent. It was Trunks's. He relaxed and sunk into the bed and turned to see a sleeping body next to him. A hair full of lavender he ran his hands through, which woke up the older boy who turned to him and smiled. "So, what do you think?"

"You mean I get to stay here with you?"

"Only if you want to."

Goten didn't say anything he just hugged Trunks and held him tight. He felt his arms go around his waist as he run his fingers through Goten's short hair. A kiss was given to Trunks's cheek and then he closed his eyes along with his love. Trunk kissed his forehead before he joined the younger boy in sleep.

In the middle of the night Trunks's phone rang, waking up both of the saiyans. Trunks managed to get to his phone and put it to his ear. "Hello. Gohan! Yes he's fine he's with me. Well that's really up to him isn't it?" He turned to Goten. "You want to talk to him." Goten nodded as Trunks handed him the phone.

"Yes Gohan."

"Are you nuts? What were thinking?"

"I'm not crazy, and I was thinking I wanted to be with someone who loves me." Goten noticed Trunks undressing in the bathroom and a blush appeared on his face. Trunks noticed and smirked as he closed the door.

"Goten, hey are you there?"

"Oh yeah sorry I got distracted. I didn't mean for this to happen, but I can't let mom run my life. I'm choosing my own path. I want to spend the rest of my life with Trunks, and I hoped you'd be happy for me Gohan like your wife and child are." The shower was running, and Goten felt his heart beating really fast.

"You're my brother Goten, and I would hate for you to throw your life away for someone who's never been committed."

"I know his past with relationships Gohan, but I know him better than anyone. I can see it when he looks at me that he loves me. Please try and understand Gohan there's no one else in the world for me. I'll see you around, bye." He closed Trunks's phone and placed it on the side table. He got off the bed and headed to the bathroom. He came in, closing the door behind him. He sat and the toilet and sighed as Trunks pulled the shower curtain showing only his face.

"What happened Goten?"

"Gohan's not accepting my choices in life."

"I'm really sorry chibi. I didn't know it would cause so much trouble with you and your family."

"It's not your fault Trunks. I've always felt my mother pushing me into directions I never want to be in. She's always pushed me into meeting a nice woman, getting married, and having kids. I'm just so sick of it." He stood and walked towards Trunks. "I just wish she could see me through your eyes."

Trunks's wet hand brought Goten close to his face, so he could kiss him. As soon as his tongue went into his mouth, a beeping sound erupted, stopping them from continuing. Trunks sighed in frustration.

"What is that?"

"Oh it's my watch. It beeps when I'm taking too long of time do something when I have to get ready for work."

Goten frowned as the shower was turned off. Trunks grabbed a towel, wrapping around his waist and when Goten looked over, he saw Trunks standing beside with his hand on his shoulder. "Are you going to be ok? Do you want to ask my mom to stay with you?" Trunks smiled.

"Shut up Trunks. I'll be fine by myself."

"I wish I didn't have to go." His hand found it's way to the younger boy's cheek. "I'd rather spend the day with you in bed, but I have obligations."

"I understand that Trunks." He hugged him tightly as his lips ran across the wet skin. Trunks shivered as his arms held him tighter against his body, bringing out a surprised reaction out of Goten.

They stood in this embrace in what seemed like forever until Trunks let go and went to his closet to get dressed. Goten jumped on the bed and laid in the middle with his arms and legs stretched out. Trunks came out in a suit to see Goten on their bed with his legs spread open. Trunks blushed as he sat on the bed, putting his shoes on. He felt Goten wrap his arms around his shoulders, and he smiled. He kissed his hand before he got off the bed.

Trunks got to the door and turned to see his love standing before. He couldn't help but admire him. He was so beautiful to him, and he just wanted to stand here all day and look at him. Instead he came up to Goten and kissed him on the lips, bringing his tongue inside the younger boy's mouth and before he could get to other places on the boy's body, his watch beeped. Goten broke the kiss. "You have to go Trunks. I'll see you latter alright."

"Yeah you're right. Well help yourself to the food. I know how you like to eat."

"Hey! I am not a bottomless pit."

"Yes you are, and I wouldn't have you any other way. I love you, bye."

The door closed behind him, and Goten headed to the frig. After he ate, he got dressed and decided to take a walk around the city. He ended up at a nicely groomed park. He noticed all the people there were nicely dressed and wealthy by what they were wearing. He felt a bit out of place, but he didn't pay attention to it as he found a tree to lean under as he closed his eyes and relaxed, he heard two familiar voices. They were Bulma and #18.

"I thought your son could be good for my Marron but obviously he prefers a low class, filthy boy."

"Don't you talk about Goten like that? He's a good, well-mannered boy. He's always been there for Trunks. You have no right to talk ill of him."

"Well no matter, I heard his mother kicked him out for being queer."

"I can't believe Chi-chi. That's her own son."

"He's queer didn't you hear me? She has every right. To get rid of anything that useless."

"A mother is supposed to love her child unconditionally. I think I'm going to have to talk some sense into that woman."

"She's sensible Bulma. It's her son who is strange."

"No her son is who he is and that's fine."

"What is right about two men being together?"

"Love 18, everyone feels it, some with the opposite sex and others with the same sex. It's love either way."

"It's a sin. It's disgusting."

"To you maybe but not to me. Goodbye 18."

Goten watched as 18 left and felt his whole body shake. He slid down the tree onto the ground. He heard footsteps come near the tree, and he looked up with tears in his eyes to see Bulma. She held out her hand to him, and he took it as he ended up in her arms crying his eyes out. He didn't deserve this. He was a good man.

"Come on Goten I'll make you some tea when we get to my house."

"Ok t-thanks Bulma."


	12. Chapter 12

They walked into the kitchen, and Goten sat on one of the stools. A teacup was placed in front of him, and he smiled. He followed her into the living room and sat on the couch with her. He took a sip and let the hot liquid soothe him. He put the teacup down and looked at Bulma.

"Goten sweetie I'm so sorry you heard that."

"She's my mother you know. It just doesn't make sense. I thought she loved me."

"She does love you Goten she just doesn't understand who you are."

"No, if she loved me, then she wouldn't have threatened not to send me to college. I either stay and never see Trunks again, or sin against her. I couldn't ignore my heart. What's even worse is that my own brother couldn't be happy for me. He always sided with mother. It's like he doesn't have his own mind to create his own opinions."

"What about Videl and Pan?"

"They are accepting of Trunks and I together. I guess you are to."

"Yes I am. It was obvious to me from the beginning."

"Trunks said that to."

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Bulma went to answer it to find a young man. "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Goten."

"Goten there's someone at the door for you."

Goten got off the couch and went to the door. His widened. "Hayden, I thought I told you to leave me alone."

They went outside to talk privately.

"I know, but I had to tell you that I'm willing to change for you. When I graduate, I take over my father's company. I can take care of you I promise."

"No, I'm already involved with someone and even if I wasn't, there is no way I would ever consider you. I don't know how many times I've told you this. Leave me alone or else-

"I know Trunks will kill me."

"I love him Hayden. Do you even know what love is?"

"I thought he was with Marron."

"He broke it off with her."

"To be with you? That doesn't sound like a good way to start off a relationship."

"What is it going to take for you to leave me alone?"

"One night together."

"No way in hell."

"Goten."

"Go NOW!"

Hayden left as Goten flew off towards his home. He stopped a little before to see Capsule Corp. He dropped in the alley and walked out into the entrance of the building. He made it to the front desk. He asked if Mr. Briefs was available. The secretary said he could wait in his office; the meeting would be over in a few minutes. He sat on Trunks's couch bringing his hands to his knees. His head was starting to hurt and all he wanted to do was sleep and forget what had happened to him. Suddenly, tears came down his cheeks. He had lost his mother and possibly his brother. He was hurting so much right now and as the door opened, he couldn't look up at Trunks who rushed to his side.

"Goten, come on chibi look at me."

As he looked at his love, he noticed the tears running down his face. He wiped them away and as Goten leaned into his embrace, he felt safe. Trunks was rubbing his back as Goten closed his eyes to just feel him. His touch was the best thing for him. It sent sparks all over his body. He was relaxed enough to tell Trunks of everything that happened today. He could sense Trunks's anger, and it was powerful. He never felt anything so strong coming from his love.

"Trunks."

His blue eyes faced the younger man as he sat next to Goten on the couch. "I'm filling a restraining order. If he comes within 10ft of you, then he'll be put in jail."

"Goten was surprised. "I thought you were going to kill him?"

"Believe me nothing would please me more but it wouldn't solve the problem. Other problems would follow like jail."

"I'm impressed you have such self-restraint."

"Me to but something's I can't restrain myself from."

"Oh like what." Goten smirked.

"I can't restrain myself from kissing you."

They both leaned into each other, and their lips connected with one another. Their tongues became intertwined between their connected mouths. They were so involved with their make-out session that they didn't notice someone opening the door.

"Trunks have you seen Go-oh I can see he found you," said Bulma as the boys pulled apart from each other with blushes on their faces. She smiled. "I'll just you two alone." She closed the door.

"So, are you ready to go home?" asked Trunks.

"You're off now."

"Yep I just finished my last meeting for the day."

"Sure." Trunks opened the window and told Goten to come out with him. "What are we doing out here?" Trunks closed the window.

"Come here."

"Ok."

As Goten got closer to Trunks, he knocked Goten off his feet and into his embrace. "I decided I want to carry you home. Do you mind?"

"N-no."

During flight Goten felt Trunks going faster and he clung tighter to him as he smirked. "Hold on tight chibi it's going to be quiet a ride."

Goten smiled as the wind rushed through him making him feel alive. Trunks noticed the spark in his love's eyes and smiled. He was feeling better, and he was glad. Trunks kissed the younger one's forehead as he looked up at him and captured his lips with his own. "I love you Trunks."

"I love you to Goten." He smirked at something.

"W-what are you smirking about Briefs?"

"It's the weekend tomorrow, and I happen to be off from work. What should we do?"

Goten blushed and buried his face into Trunks's chest. "W-we could stay in bed all day."

"Sounds good to me chibi. Shy are we?"

"Shut up Trunks."

"It's ok Goten." Trunks found the younger one's ear. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. I find it a turn on."

A blush appeared on Goten's face. "You just love to tease me don't you?"

"Oh yeah. It's so cute when you blush."

Goten took a shower as his love dressed for bed. He smiled. He had never been this happy. He let the water envelope him in its warmness. After the shower he wrapped himself in a towel and entered the bedroom to see his love relaxing in the bed with his arms behind his head. Goten got inside the covers beside him. Their hands intertwined under the covers, and Goten leaned his head on Trunks as he let his fingers play with his hair. It was always a comfort that he appreciated from Trunks, and he smiled as his eyes let themselves close. "Night Goten."

"Night Trunks."


	13. Chapter 13

The sun made its way through the blinds of the bedroom as Goten rolled to face it, waking him up. He groaned as he hid under the covers, closing his eyes once again until Trunks's phone rang. Goten opened his eyes, grabbed the phone.

"H-hello."

"Goten why are you whispering?"

"Sorry Hercule, did you want to talk Trunks?"

"No, I was trying to contact you actually."

"Ok what's up?"

"We need talk. It's important. Are you busy right now?"

Goten was mentally cursing Hercule for ruining his plans with his love. "How important?"

"Get your behind down here now."

"Alright fine see you in a little bit."

Goten put the phone back in its place and got out of bed. He dropped the towel from his waist to the rack it had been on. He came out of the bathroom and bent down to get some clothes. Trunks's eyes opened to see the round, paleness of his love's backside. He leaned on his hand and smirked. "To what do I owe this wondrous view?" Goten slipped on his boxers, and his pants and sat on the edge of the bed with his shirt in his hands.

"I got a call from Hercule. He said he needed to talk to me about something important, and I asked how important. He made it sound pretty serious Trunks."

Trunks lied on his back and frowned. "It's fine Goten. You should go."

"You know Trunks you could come with me." Goten smiled.

Trunks sat up, placed himself in Goten's lap, and kissed him senseless. "Give me a few minutes to dress." He got up and rushed inside his closet. Goten waited outside the bedroom for him.

Trunks decided to take the car to Hercule's mansion. He looked over at Goten who was looking out the window. "What do you think is so important that he had to talk to you about?"

"I don't know Trunks, but I have a feeling it can't be a good thing."

"I'm sure whatever it is it can't be that bad."

"I hope so."

As they reached the front door of the Mansion, Goten had a bad feeling but continued walking. When the butler let them in, he led them to the living room where his family was, and he looked at Trunks. "Yep something is definitely not right here."

"What's going on?" asked Trunks.

The feeling in Goten grew inside him. He had an idea of what was going on. "I-is this some kind of intervention?"

"Sweetie I think you're sick. We're all here because we love you."

"Oh my kami I can't believe this is happening. No mother I'm not sick, and Gohan grow a pair. There's nothing wrong with me as a matter of fact I think there's something wrong when a mother doesn't love her child no matter what he or she is. You've wasted my time and yours." Goten walked out quickly with Trunks following behind him. Goten opened the door to the back seat and laid down, closing the door behind him.

Trunks got in the front and drove away from the mansion. During the drive back, he would occasionally look back at Goten. The drive consisted of silence until Goten spoke. "I-I never been more mortified in my life."

"I was shocked. I didn't believe Chi-Chi was capable of something like this."

"She just thinks if she can cure me, then I'll come back. How delusional is that?"

"Pretty delusional."

Trunks opened the door with his keys, letting Goten in before himself. He closed the door behind him. "How about breakfast?" Goten nodded as Trunks went into the kitchen with Goten right behind him. Goten watched as Trunks tired to figure out what to do, and he laughed at him. "What?"

"You don't know how to cook."

"Don't be silly chibi I know, alright you're right."

"Allow me Trunks."

Trunks watched Goten as he cooked. Every inch of his body he was following very closely, which made Goten nervous and yet excited of what his thoughts were. After breakfast the two saiyans decided to go back to the bedroom to relax and be comfortable. Trunks removed all of his clothes and got under the covers while Goten decided to stay in his boxers much to Trunks displeasure.

"Are you nervous?"

"About what?"

"You know what Goten?"

Goten blushed. "Y-yeah a little bit I mean it must have been nerve wreaking your first time?"

"It wasn't that good for me the first time, and I've never really been satisfied by any of the women I've slept with."

"Really well maybe you have too high of standards for sex."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard."

"I was just putting it out there."

"You have some wild ideas chibi."

"I know."

Trunks turned to face him and as Goten faced him, they closed the distance between their bodies. Trunks straddled the younger man's body and smirked down at him as he leaned forward and took his lips in his own. Before Trunks's lips reached the younger one's chest, a knock came to the door. He sighed in frustration. "What is this? Piss off Trunks day?"

"I guess it is." Goten smiled.

"Shut up chibi and get the door."

Goten put on his pants and a shirt and left the bedroom. He opened the door to see Bulma. He let her in, closing the door behind her. He smiled at her presence. "So, what brings you here?"

"Well I heard about what happened today, and I wanted to come over to see if you were ok."

"Yeah I'm fine I just wish I wasn't losing my family."

"It's not the only thing you'll lose. I'm here for another reason."

"And what's that?"

"To home school you. You want to graduate high school don't you?" He nodded. "Well I let the principal know that I was taking over for Chi-Chi, and he told me that you know where she left off. I can continue from there."

Goten smiled. "Oh Bulma I can't thank you enough for doing this."

"It's no problem. I mean I love being at home with Vegeta, but I need something else to do. I love to teach. You know I home schooled Trunks until I felt he was ready to go to public school."

"That was awfully a long time."

"Yeah well I was nervous about letting him go. I knew he would do well for himself, but I was still terrified. There's one more thing, and I hope you don't think me out of bounds."

"What is it Bulma?"

"Well if you wanted to go to college, than I would be more than happy to pay for which ever one you want to got to."

"Bulma no I couldn't ask you to do that for me."

"I want to Goten. You deserve it sweetie. You've grown into a man that any mother would be proud of."

"Except my own, but that doesn't matter now."

"So Goten?"

"Ok but after I get into the college of my choice, than I want to get a job to pay you back all of it someday."

"That's very honorable of you Goten. I agree to it."

"Agree to what?" Trunks asked.

"Your mother offered to home school me and pay for the college I want to go to."

"Wow! Mom that's very kind of you."

"Well I think of him as my second son, and I wanted to help."

Trunks hugged his mother, and Goten felt a pang in his heart. How could he make his mother see him for who he was? He entered the kitchen and started cooking to get his mind off of things until there was another knock on the door. He heard the door open. "Looks like it's going to be a party today," said Goten to himself. He heard rushing footsteps enter the kitchen, and he looked up to see his smiling niece.

"Uncle Goten!"

"Panny!" He gathered her up in his arms and held her close. "Is your mom with you?"

"Yeah we wanted to see you. I tried to get my dad to come, and mom tried to get grandma to come. They wouldn't come."

"It's ok Pan. They're not ready to accept me yet." She crawled up and sat on his shoulders, watching Goten cook. He heard her stomach growl, and he laughed. "You have grandpa's appetite."

"Do you miss him uncle Goten?"

"Yeah I mean I like to think he's looking down on us and smiling."

"Yep that definitely sounds like grandpa."

Goten smiled. "Well the food's done and oddly I made enough for more than two people." He witnessed Pan's smile widened. "Go get everyone and tell them I'll be out in a few minutes." Goten finished plating the food and as he turned Trunks had trapped him against the counter. "Trunks, we have guests."

"I know." He nibbled on Goten's ear, and Goten almost let himself surrender to him, but he got away and took some plates in his hands. "And put on a shirt Trunks."

Trunks frowned as he got the rest of the plates and put them on the table. He went to the bedroom and put on a shirt. Before he could walk out the door, he found a pair of lips had attacked his and as soon as they had, they were gone. Trunks smiled, kami how he loved that man.

After everyone left the two decided to get dressed and restock the refrigerator. Satan's grocery had lots to choose from and as Trunks rolled the shopping cart he couldn't help but be amused by how wide Goten's eyes got with all the food there was. "Are you going to pick anything, or are you going to stare at the food all day?"

"Sorry Trunks it's just I've never been to a place this huge before. It's amazing."

Trunks watched Goten as he filled the cart with tons of things and occasionally Trunks found something that he needed and put it into the cart. He laughed. "You think we have enough?"

"I think so Trunks."

As they headed out of the last aisle, they heard two familiar voices.

"Uncle Hercule I guess it didn't work," said Hayden.

"No he refused his mother's help."

"I'm just concerned about Goten uncle I mean Trunks Briefs can't possibly be good for him."

"Chi-Chi has said on occasion that Trunks was a bad influence on him."

"Well what else can we do?"

Goten could feel the anger radiating off of his love in overwhelming waves. "Trunks." Goten whispered.

"Stay with the cart Goten. I'll handle this." Before he could leave the aisle, another set of voices were familiar to him.

"I'm sure this is just a phase of Goten's. You know how teenagers are," said Chi-chi.

"What if it's not a phase? What if Goten and Trunks really love each other?" asked Gohan.

Trunks felt Goten's ki and walked back to him, putting hand on his shoulder. He thought he was mad. He had never felt this much grief from one person before. He rubbed the younger one's shoulder and felt some happiness replace the bad feelings his love was feeling. "Are you with me Goten?"

Goten looked at him with an expression he had never seen from him before. It was full of passion and certainty as he took the older one's hand. "I'm always with you Trunks. Lets go home."

"Ok but first we have to-

"Pay for the groceries."

"Yeah but one other thing." He leaned into Goten and kissed him, wrapping his hands around his waist. Their tongues fought for dominance, and Trunks won. As they continued their make out session, people passed them by, some in disgust and others who were happy for the young couple.

"Whew! Way to give it to each other."

The couple pulled apart and turned to see Bulla and Uub with a smirk on his face. Goten blushed and Trunks was just annoyed.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" asked Goten.

"Oh well every year Bulla offers to buy food for my family and send it out to them," said Uub.

"Wow are all the Briefs this generous," said Goten.

"What do you mean Goten?" asked Bulla.

"Well you're mother is home schooling me and paying for any college I want to go to after I graduate high school."

"Mom has always been generous to those who she cares about but how has Trunks been generous to you Goten?"

Goten blushed again as Uub laughed along with Bulla. "Just wait Bulla, there will be a time when I will make fun of you, so I'd be careful of what you say," said Trunks.

"Oh I'm so scared big brother." She smiled as she looked over at their cart. "You sure you two have enough?"

"Keep walking brat," said Trunks as Bulla stuck out her tongue before she and Uub left their site."

Goten took Trunks's hand as they walked towards the register. When they got home, they put away all the stuff Trunks bought for them and relaxed on the couch. Goten lied his head on Trunks's lap, and Trunks absent-mindedly run his fingers through his raven locks. Goten sighed in happiness, and Trunks couldn't help but smile.

"Feeling better chibi?"

"Yeah, considering what happened today. Just being with you makes me feel better."

"I'm glad to heart it." He bent down and kissed the lips of his love. Goten responded as he deepened the kiss. Suddenly Trunks ended up on top of him and pressed his body to Goten's. He moaned. Trunks lied down on him, listening to the younger man's heartbeat. He smiled as Goten's fingers ran their fingers through his hair and massaged some spots, which Trunks responded to gratefully. Finally Goten's other hand made its way to Trunks's back and as his hand went back and forth across his clothed back, he sighed in delight. This is what it felt like to be truly happy. He felt his eyes close, but he didn't want to. He wanted to stare at Goten for hours, but his eyes betrayed him as he drifted off. A blanket covered him and his love, and the smile he had never left his face.


	14. Chapter 14

The cell phone left on the coffee table rang, and Trunks turned carefully as to not wake his love. He grabbed the phone and answered it. "What!"

"I'm sorry sweetie, but it seems there's an engagement you can't miss."

"What's it about?"

"We were asked by another company to join them for dinner. They have a proposal for us, and I said we were willingly to hear them out. You know how important it is to make connections."

"Ok when and where?"

"At 8'o clock tonight at Jin-sin's."

"Wow that's a fancy spot. I'll be there. Goodbye mother." He let the phone down on the table and looked at his watch. It read 6:50pm. "Damn it."

"Plans?"

He looked at them man below him and smiled. "Yeah I'm afraid I can't get out of this one. Dinner meeting?" He buried his face into Goten's chest and took in his scent.

"Well aren't you going to get ready?"

"I will, but I have to ask you something first."

"What is it?"

He looked him straight in the eyes. "Come with me Goten."

The way he said it sent chills down his spine. How could he say no to him? "Alright Trunks I'll come with you." He smirked at him.

Trunks realized what Goten was implying, and he was surprised but turned on. "You little flirt, come on lets get ready."

On the drive their Goten shifted in his seat. Trunks noticed this. "I know the suit is not what you're used to but you look very handsome."

"Well thanks Trunks, but it's just that it's a bit constricting."

"You know if it was up to me I'd let you wear nothing at all, but it's formal."

"Trunks! You your impossible."

"What? I can't help about where my mind goes. Why don't you punish it?"

Goten's whole face went red. "Ok you need to stop now. I know you'd really like to be back at home in bed with me, but you made this sound so important. I'm here to support you like a good boyfriend the least you could do is control what comes out of your mouth."

"I promise I'll be on my best behavior." Trunks smiled and then he frowned. "Wait, are you saying I'm not a good boyfriend?"

Goten got out of the car with Trunks following him. The waiter led Mr. Briefs and his guest to the table. He spotted his mother at the table with his father. "Well it looks like you had the same idea as me," said Bulma as she looked at Goten. They sat down at the table.

"So where are these people? It's rude to be late," said Trunks. As soon as he said this, a man came over to them with his wife. They all stood up to greet them.

"You must be Bulma and Trunks Briefs."

"I'm Mr. Jin Satan, and this is my wife Hanchi. Our son will be joining us shortly."

"This is my husband Vegeta, and the man you see with Trunks is his boyfriend Goten." Jin raised his eyebrow to this but sat down as well as everyone else.

They all ordered food and began to converse when Jin noticed his son come in. "Well everyone this is my son, Hayden."

Trunks felt Goten grab his hand and squeeze it. In his mind he talked to his love.

_"I can't believe this."_

_ "I know, but I'm willing to stick it out if their proposal is beneficial to your company. I love you Trunks. I will do this for you."_

_ "I love you to Goten so much. I'm so sorry about this."_

_ "Don't worry I'll be alright. I'm just worried about you. Can you maintain your resolve?"_

_ "I will do my very best Goten so how hot do I look tonight?"_

_ "Trunks!"_

_ "What?"_

_ "Didn't we talk about this?"_

_ "Well you talked about it, and I got distracted by your lips."_

_ "Alright fine you look good enough to eat. How was that?"_

_ "Very appealing to me."_

_ "Good now lets get back to it."_

_ "Goten."_

_ "What?"_

_ "I love you."_

_ "I love you to."_

Their hands remained connected throughout the dinner meeting when Mr. Satan brought up the proposal. "I believe I can help you with the make over of Orange High."

"How?" asked Trunks wearily.

"I hear you are starting with the computer lab. I happen to specialize in them. We just got a new shipment this week." He went into what they did and while this appealed to Bulma, Trunks couldn't seem to get the thought of working with Mr. Satan out of his mind. It would mean he would have to see Hayden more than he liked. He would probably try to find a way to get close to Goten, which he wouldn't allow. He had a decision to make, but he knew he had to make the right one for the company.

"So Mr. Briefs, what do you think?"

"I think the computers would do well for the school." He didn't notice that he was crushing Goten's hand as he saw Hayden smirk at him.

"T-Trunks you're hurting my hand," said Goten.

Trunks let go. "Oh I'm sorry Goten I didn't mean to."

"It's ok I understand." Goten whispered. "Try and relax."

Trunks felt Goten rub his thigh, and he was thankful as he started to calm himself down. Goten smiled at him.

The Satan's said their goodbyes. Trunks, Goten, Bulma, and Vegeta made there way out soon after. Trunks maintained a distance from them as he undid his tie and leaned against his car with his arms crossed. Bulma held Goten back, so Trunks could vent without hurting him. Vegeta walked up to him.

"Son calm down right now."

Trunks looked at his father and managed to calm down some, but there were still some things he couldn't control. He hated it. Jealousy was something he felt very strongly. He wanted to tear Hayden's head off right at the table, and it took all of him not to. "I'm fine. I'm cool and calm."

"Boy you should have just said no."

"It's a good opportunity father. The school has been falling apart for a while, and it needs to be repaired."

"I don't give a damn about that stupid school. If you have a problem, you're supposed to get rid of it not prolong it. How idiotic can you be?"

"You're right father but sometimes you have to set aside your problems for the greater good. Now it's late. I'm going home."

On the ride home the silence was making Goten uncomfortable, so he spoke. "Trunks, you wouldn't mind taking a little detour would you?"

"Where are we going?"

"The hospital, you broke my hand."

Trunks looked over at his love's hand. "Damn it." He turned around and headed towards the hospital.

"Don't worry over it Trunks. It was an accident."

In one of the rooms Trunks was waiting for Goten to come back with the doctor and the x-rays. He sighed. "I am a bad boyfriend."

"No you're not Trunks. You just had a bad day. It happens."

"So?"

"Well he put a cast on, and he gave me pain killers. I should be healed at the end of the week."

"Ok well how do you feel?"

"Honestly?" Trunks nodded at him. "I'm in a little bit of pain, but I'll be ok.

The doctor came and instantly recognized Trunks. "Mr. Briefs, it's good to see you again."

"Wait, you've been here before?"

"Not in this place a different office."

"I was his therapist," said the Dr.

"Trunks."

"Well I kind of lied to you about something. You see the feelings I had for you really came to light when I was nine years old. I was scared about what I was feeling, so I wandered the mall. I bumped into him. He said I looked like there was something troubling me, and I said there was. Ever since then I started seeing him. I stopped at the age of sixteen when I realized I couldn't stop these feelings, and I embraced them. It was the smartest thing I ever did. I never told my parents about this, so I would rather you kept this to yourself."

Goten was shocked but nodded.

"So Trunks how did it work out for you? I'm always interested in the aftermath of therapy," said Dr.

He looked over at Goten who got off the chair he was sitting in and placed his other hand in Trunks's and smiled.

"A happy ending I see. Well I'm happy for you two. So this is the boy you were talking about."

"Yep."

"What did you say about me?"

"I'll tell you at home Goten."

"You two live together, splendid."

The drive home was still silent but comfortable. Goten looked at his cast and smiled. "You better be the first one to sign it."

"I wonder what I'll write. Maybe something that would piss off your mother."

"Don't do that Trunks. Other people will see it."

"I was joking Goten. I just like to see how you'll react to me."

"You are quiet a character."

Inside their home they both lied on the bed on their backs. "Man what a day it's been. Tomorrow's Sunday, hopefully we can just relax in bed like we were going to today."

"Hey Trunks, you said you were going to tell me about what you talked about with the therapist."

"Oh right well I told him of these dreams I had about you. They started innocent like holding you and hugging you and then they gradually became more graphic. I was kissing you, groping you, touching in every part imaginable on your body."

Goten blushed but snuggled up against Trunks's chest, his arms around him, holding him close. Before he closed his eyes, he heard one last thing from his love. "Sometime I'll show you the graphic parts of my dreams." Goten smiled as Trunks kissed his forehead. They both drifted off.


	15. Chapter 15

The morning light fell into the bedroom window once again waking up the younger man. Instead of covering himself from the light he sat in bed and looked out the window, pulling the curtain away. He smiled as he saw the people going about their day. They looked like ants from where he was. He closed the curtain and turned his body to face the sleeping one beside him. Trunks looked so peaceful and beautiful. His hair covered some of his face and the rise and fall of his chest interested him. Before he could lean in to kiss his love, he sensed a ki coming this way. He frantically but carefully got out of the bed making sure not to wake up Trunks. He didn't want him to get angry and take out his frustration on their unexpected guest.

He dressed in what was suitable and opened the front door before the guest had a chance to knock. He brought the older man into the hall to talk. "What are you doing here, Gohan?"

"Look Goten I-

"Before you go on with what you're going to say, I heard mother and you at the grocery store yesterday. I was there with Trunks."

"I'm sorry Goten. You know I can't control the things that come out of mother's mouth."

"Yes you can. You can stop her before she says them. Gohan, how can I make you understand how much I love Trunks?"

"I-It's just everything I've heard about this lifestyle just doesn't seem right to me."

"Why because you've learned that it's natural for a man and woman to be together but if it's two men in that nature, then it's wrong. Get out from mother's opinions and form your own. You're my brother Gohan, and I will always love you. I just thought you of all people would understand especially since you used to baby-sit Trunks and I when we were little. Weren't there any clues then? Just think about it. Goodbye Gohan." He closed the door carefully and made it back into the bedroom. He turned to see the eyes of his love staring back at him. "Oh my kami you scared me Trunks."

"How do you think I felt when I rolled over to hold you, and you weren't there?"

"I'm sorry Trunks, but I sensed Gohan coming. I didn't want to disturb you, so I talked to him myself." He sat at the edge of the bed, and Trunks frowned. "What's wrong?"

"You're not close enough to me."

Goten crawled over to where Trunks was and sat in his lap, laying his head on his shoulder. The feel of Trunks's hand running up and down his back made him smile. "So, what did you two talk about?" Goten explained their conversation, and Trunks took it all in. "I think you're starting to convince him about us."

"Really? I hope so, I just think it will take more convincing for my mother."

"Try to relax Goten." Trunks started kissing down his neck as Goten closed his eyes to feel what his love was doing to him. He felt Trunks's hands go under his shirt and grip the skin. He started to breath heavily as Trunks's hands started to rub his thighs through his pants. His lips connected with Trunk's in a passionate kiss as Trunks's hands moved once again to the buttons on Goten's shirt. As soon as the shirt came off, Goten found himself below Trunks with his lips all over his skin. His hands reached for Trunks's hair, his fingers getting caught in the strands. Suddenly he felt his pants leave his waste, and he looked up to see Trunks in only his boxers.

"W-wow you work fast."

Trunks smiled. "I'm talented, aren't I?"

"You are egotistical."

"I can't get rid of all my charming qualities now can I?"

Goten grabbed Trunks in his arms and started kissing all the skin he could get his lips on. He could hear so many reactions coming out of Trunks's mouth that he continued more aggressively. He lips came to nibble on the older one's ear and descended down to his neck. He could hear Trunks breathing heavily as his hands held onto the waistband of Goten's boxers. He looked down to see the nervousness in the younger man's eyes.

"Don't worry Goten I'll be as gentle as I possibly can." He kissed his forehead tenderly as he smiled at him. He pulled the covers over their bodies and removed his boxers as well as Goten's. He pressed their arousals together and groaned in unison. Suddenly Trunks disappeared under the covers, and Goten was curious about what he was doing until he felt a warmth envelope his manhood. He was shaking in the pleasure of what Trunks's mouth was doing to him.

"T-Trunks, I'm going to-

Liquid came out and while most of it stained the bed, some of it went into Trunks's mouth. He came out from under the covers and smiled as his love was flushed and breathing heavily. He lied beside his love, taking his hand. "See that didn't hurt one bit, did it?"

"N-no, I enjoyed it a lot." A blush formed on his face. "Why did you say it might hurt?"

"Well I could've bitten you by accident."

"Thank kami that didn't happen." He rolled on top of his love and smirked. "My turn."

Trunks was in pure bliss as he felt Goten squeeze his thighs as his lips took his manhood inside his mouth. Trunks let out a moan and whimpered as he felt the younger one's lips leave him. He could feel his juices join Goten's on the bed. He watched as Goten took some in with his lips and then turned to Trunks. He came out from the covers and lay on his lover's chest. Trunks's arms wrapped around Goten's, and he smiled. "How do you feel, Goten?"

"Strangely exhausted but energized at the same time."

"That's an interesting combination." Trunks felt his hand wander and squeeze Goten's white, pale, milky thigh, making circles in his flesh, which the younger man enjoyed while Goten kissed the skin before Trunks's manhood. Trunks took a deep breath and let it out. "You know it would be great if it was like this always."

"Yeah but you have work and I have to finish my education, graduate, and go off to college."

"So where did you apply for college?"

"Takashi University."

"Wow, that's pretty far from here."

"Yeah well I wanted to get as far away from my mother as possible."

Trunks laughed. "That's understandable."

"You going to miss me?" Goten smiled.

"I will, but I'll be able to feel you wherever you go. So in sense I'll always be with you. It will still be hard, and I will miss you, but I have to let you grow."

"You're sweet Trunks."

"That's me a big softie."

Goten laughed before he captured his lover's lips and gripped Trunks waist as he deepened the kiss. He lied back down on Trunks and felt himself growing tired as he yawned. "I didn't realize how sleepy I was." His eyes closed as Trunks's heartbeat lulled him into slumber, and he soon joined the younger man.


	16. Chapter 16

Goten was listening to Bulma's lesson. He realized when he didn't get something, she wouldn't yell at him. She would explain to him. He was glad. He didn't like to feel stupid and that's what his mother had made him feel every time he couldn't get something. He wrote down notes as she talked, and he nodded that he understood the lesson.

"Well it's been a long day. How about a break?" asked Bulma.

"Sure thanks Bulma."

"You're doing really well Goten unlike when I home schooled Trunks. He always looked so disinterested in what I was teaching him."

"Well probably because he knew it already."

"True but you're a better student. You come dressed and ready to work. Trunks would come out in just pants and dreaded getting to work."

Goten laughed. "Yeah that sounds like him."

Suddenly the door was knocked on. Bulma went to answer the door to see Chi-Chi. "Goten! You're mother's here." She smiled. " It's good to see you Chi-chi."

"You to Bulma." She passed the blue-haired woman to face her younger son.

"What brings you here mother?"

"I wanted to talk to you, and I thought we could spend sometime together. There's a nice park nearby."

"Bulma."

"We're done for today Goten. Just keep doing your assignments. You're doing really well. I'm sure Trunks will be happy to hear it."

"Thanks Bulma."

Chi-chi wanted to talk, but she couldn't find the words. The birds flying above couldn't distract her from the look on her son's face. "Goten I-

"What are you sorry?"

"Sweetie I just think you're not thinking clearly I mean a life with Trunks. How long can that possibly last?"

"So you're saying he'll just dump me when he's bored with me. Is that it? You don't know him at all mother. He's not the person you think he is. You just want a life for me that you want. Well what about what I want? Do you ever think about that? No you don't so if the only reason you came to talk to me was to put down my lover, then we have nothing more to say to each other." Before he could leave, he noticed Hayden was coming towards them, and it was then that Goten realized something. "Now I understand you don't want me to be with Trunks but it's ok to be with Hayden." Goten took off in a run and put his finger to his head, disappearing into thin air.

He ended up in the bedroom and as he sat on the bed, he heard the shower running. Trunks was home early. He smiled, but it didn't last long. He couldn't help but shiver. He was just so mortified by his mother's action, and he didn't doubt that somehow Hayden had warmed up to her. He shook his head and placed it between his hands. He sighed before he got off the bed, headed towards the bathroom, taking his clothes off in the process. Goten's heart started to beat faster as he approached the shower, pulling back the curtain as Trunks turned to him with his eyes asking what was wrong. Before he could get a response from his lover, Goten came into his arms. His head leaning on Trunks's chest while Trunks played with the younger man's hair.

"Goten."

How meaningful his name sounded from his lover. It said so much to him. He felt the love in it and everything that made him feel good inside. He couldn't help but press himself against Trunks so there was no distance between them. The groan from Trunks aroused him and he began to press harder until Trunks took one of his legs, wrapping around his waist. He took the other and wrapped around his waist, bringing his lover up into his embrace. He leaned Goten against the tile wall and started kissing him roughly on the lips and then went as low as he could go. Goten's moans echoed in Trunks's ear and made him feel alive inside. He never had this with anyone else, and he felt lucky to have finally found someone who loved him, all of him every flaw he has Goten saw and loved.

Goten noticed Trunks was in his head again, and he smiled. He couldn't blame him. He was the same way sometimes. With Trunks distracted by his thoughts, Goten was able to get Trunks against the wall, and he smirked as his lips were against his ear. "Where are you Trunks?" He didn't expect Trunks turn to him so suddenly with so much emotion behind them. Goten was blown away and couldn't stop looking into his blue eyes. They were so deep and alive inside. It was like a light had gone on in them.

"I love you Goten." His hand went to his lover's cheek and smiled. "Well what do you say we get out of the shower before we get prune and spend some time in our comfortable bed." He noticed Goten's instant frown."

"What's wrong now?"

"Your mother gave me assignments that are due tomorrow. I don't want to be yelled at because I didn't complete them."

Trunks shook his hand. "You don't want to disappoint my mother."

"Don't make fun of me Trunks. She's doing a lot for me."

"Ok but I'm going to help you so you can get done quicker and we can do anything on the bed."

"Oh you mean like lie in it." Goten smiled.

"Always playing the innocent one." Trunks let Goten go, and he watched as he put on a pair of boxers. "What do you need clothes for? It's just you and me."

"Sorry I'd rather not spread eagle on the couch naked like you want to."

"It's not tempting to you in any way?"

"Not right now Trunks. I just need you to put a pair of boxers on, so I won't be distracted by-

"My size."

"Just put on something and meet me in the living room you egotistical maniac."

Trunks smirked as he went to find a fresh pair of Trunks to put on. After Trunks helped Goten with his assignments, Goten put his stuff away and turned back to his lover who was looking at him. "What?"

"You still haven't told me what happened today while I was at work."

Goten sighed. "Well my mother came over. We went for a walk, and I thought stupidly that maybe she came by to say she would try to accept our relationship. I found out something even worse than her disapproval."

"Which is?"

"She doesn't disapprove that I am into guys. She just doesn't want that person to be you, and I found this out as soon as I saw Hayden. I didn't say anything. I mean what could I say? I was disturbed by the whole thing."

Trunks was silent. He couldn't believe this. Goten's mother trying to set him up with Hayden. It was enough to make his blood boil. There was something he didn't get. When Chi-chi talked about the incident she saw of two men kissing, why was she so disgusted then? He decided he would have to talk to her about himself.

"Trunks, you're not saying anything. Please say something."

He looked up at his worried lover. "Whatever she's trying to do won't work Goten, and you know that. I won't let her tear us apart chibi. I love you too much to let you go and now I'd rather not talk about it anymore. Lets just relax." Trunks sat on the couch and as he closed his eyes, taking a breath, he felt a weight on his lap. When he looked into the eyes of his lover, he couldn't help but letting them wander to the ground where the younger one's boxers lay. The beauty of his naked body sitting on his lap intoxicated Trunks with lust as he attacked his lover's mouth roughly. His hands gripped every part of Goten's body that he could get to, and Goten moaned in pleasure. Their lips connected once again, and Goten felt Trunks pick him and rush him to the bedroom with a wide grin on his face.


	17. Chapter 17

Tuesday morning came and Goten found he was left alone in bed. He frowned and knew Bulma would be here any minute. He rushed, got dressed, ate, and waited for Bulma in the living room. A knock came to the door, and Goten opened the door to find his big brother at the door. "Gohan, what are you doing here?"

"Bulma had to deal with a problem at Capsule, so I'm here to cover for her for today. Do you mind?"

"No I guess not. Did she let you know where we finished last time?"

"Yes, and she's been telling me how well you're doing. I have to say I'm very impressed."

"You didn't know I was smart at all did you?"

"Well you never really used your brain since I've known you."

"I didn't want mother to treat me like she treats you."

"And how does she treat me?"

"She gushes over you and all your accomplishments. I never want that kind of attention. I wanted her to see me for who I was. That's all I ever wanted from her and now it does seem like she ever could accept me."

Gohan sat down on the couch and moved his hands on his knees. "I heard about yesterday. I'm sorry Goten."

"Why? It's not your fault. She's just unbelievable." Goten sat beside his brother and looked at him. "So I have to ask you this Gohan."

"What is it?"

"I've given you your space to think over my relationship with Trunks. I need to know what you think. I just can't lose you to Gohan. It's too late for mother and I. I need you to not let my feelings get in the way."

Gohan turned to his brother and got off the couch, walking around the place. Goten was curious, so he followed his brother. Gohan turned to see his brother waiting for his answer. "I found these video tapes near the TV." He took out the tapes and handed them to Goten. "I believe I finally understand what you said to me the last time we spoke. There's always been this special connection with you and Trunks. Do you know when Trunks was little, he was in the room with mother when she was giving birth to you?" Gohan smiled and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Somehow he's always been there for you." He hugged his brother as he cried, letting his tears soak the blazer Gohan was wearing. He rubbed his back and then let him go. "Now, are you ready to learn?"

Goten shook his head and laughed. "You're so corny, but I'm ready."


	18. Chapter 18

Trunks put his key in the door but before he went in, he heard laughter from the other side. He was curious as he entered the room. The laughter was coming from the kitchen. He sat his suitcase down, hung his blazer up, and came into the kitchen to see Goten rolling around on the floor laughing as Gohan laughed at him. His lover's laughter filled him and spread to the parts of his body that were worn, making them feel alive. He couldn't help but smile even though his day had been nothing but frustration. "Hey guys, what's going on?" He eyes connected with the ones on the ground as he held out his hand for the younger one to take. His smile brightens his life, and he couldn't explain why? Perhaps Goten had always been the light to his darkness.

"Oh we were just talking about my dad," said Goten.

"I can see how that's funny," said Trunks as he smiled. He sat in one of the stools and hunched over the table. "I'm guessing a truce has been made."

"Yes and Gohan also came over to teach me because your mom had to deal with something at Capsule. Is everything alright?" Trunks sighed as he rubbed his temple. His headache was coming back all of a sudden. He wasn't surprised though this always happened when he was stressed. A hand came to his back and rubbed the skin under his white-buttoned shirt. "Trunks, it's ok you can tell us."

"Well the school is finished with the help of the Satan's but know they are proposing another idea."

"Which is?" asked Gohan.

"Partnering with Capsule, I'm sure Hayden had to do with it because the whole time his father was explaining it, he was smirking at me. I don't really want to tell you how much I wanted to kill him on the spot."

"You don't have to," said Goten. "So what happened after that?"

"I calmly and professionally told Mr. Satan that my mother and I weren't interested in partnering up. I explained how our company was independent and powerful on it's own."

"So why are you still on edge? It's over," said Gohan.

Trunks shook his head. "You do know that Hayden is interested in your brother right?"

"Yeah I know and who cares I mean it's clear how much Goten loves you. You shouldn't feel threatened or anything."

"Wow you are accepting aren't you?"

Gohan smiled as he got up. "I better get going. It was nice to see you Trunks." Goten closed the door behind him.

Goten followed Trunks to the couch and when they sat down together, they decided to get comfortable. Goten leaned into Trunks's chest, and Trunks's hand went around him, lying on his thigh. Goten turned to the tapes on the side table and looked up at his relaxed lover whose eye eventually met his. He smiled. "What?"

"I want to show you something." His hand reached the side table, took the tapes, and put one into the VCR and as he pressed play, he couldn't help but feel like this was were he was always mean to be. "I haven't watched them. I figured I'd wait for you."

An image of two young boys showed up on the screen. It was at the hospital where Goten was born. Bulma had taken Trunks in to visit the smaller baby in the crib beside the sleeping mother. Trunks's eyes looked down at the raven-eyed baby and was amazed by it. Bulma set him in the crib and watched what her son would do. He walked over to the small infant and sat behind his head. With his little hands he managed to gather the newborn in his arms and a smile appeared on its face. Bulma smiled at the two as Trunks kissed Goten on the cheek. The videotape ended there.

Goten took the tape and then turned to his love to see a blush on his face. "I-I guess I was right. The connection went further back. How cute were you?"

Goten blushed. "Shut up Trunks, you were the one who started all this."

"Just put in the second tape, chibi." Goten stuck his tongue out at his love. "Really mature Goten."

The second image showed on the screen. The two were sleeping together in Trunks's crib. Goten was curled up against Trunks with a content smile on his face, but this time it was a younger Gohan who was watching them. Gohan called over his mother to see the scene. "Little boys shouldn't sleep that close together. Take your brother out of the crib, we're going home." The tape ended after Chi-chi's order.

"I wonder what happened after?" asked Trunks.

"I don't know." He put in the third tape as Trunks's arm went around him.

"We'll find out. Don't worry chibi." He rubbed the younger boy's shoulder.

The two little boys were in the tub with bubbles almost overflowing. Trunks splashed his mother who instead of angry laughed at her son's action. Goten decided to do the same thing except he wasn't aware of how much force he was using, and a wave of water hit Bulma as she went sailing out of the bathroom. The image ended and Goten found his companion laughing uncontrollably on the floor. It was rare that Goten ever saw Trunks laugh so hard, so he sat back and enjoyed the spectacle. Goten looked back to the screen to see another image appear.

"Trunks, there's another scene."

Trunks managed to calm down and sit back on the couch. "I-that was just hilarious Goten you have to admit that."

"Yes it's pretty funny Trunks."

A picnic was taking place and little Trunks was chasing little Goten. When he caught up with the raven-haired, he tackled him to the ground. Goten opened his eyes to see Trunks above, so he knocked him over and hugged him tightly, which earned a blush from the lavender-haired boy. The image ended.

Trunks turned to Goten and smirked. "It seems like I'm not the only one who made a move."

"Yeah whatever Trunks. Lets just agree that there's always been something between us."

"Fine with me but I still tell something is bothering you."

"I feel like I need to know." His face looked anxious.

"Ok." He handed the phone to Goten. "I'm sure Gohan can tell you."

Goten dialed his brother's number, but a voice came on that wasn't Gohan. He suddenly got tense. "Hayden."

"Missed me."

"What the HELL do you think you're doing at my brother's?"

"Oh well I'm here with your mother. We spent the day talking. She has a lot of interesting stories about you. She wanted to see Videl and so here I am."

"Leave right now Hayden. I don't know what you're trying to do but it's not funny."

"I love your fire Goten. I just want to be close to you and what better way then to get to know your family."

"I don't love you. I'll never love you. Get the hint and go away."

He heard static before his brother's voice came on the line. "Goten look I'm sorry about that. Mom invited him over, and I couldn't say no."

"You could've said no Gohan you just didn't want to deal with mother's consequences."

He averted the statement as he changed the subject. "What's up little brother?"

"Bulma sent me these home movies of Trunks and I. I was wondering if you knew what happened after mom told you to take me out of the crib that I was sleeping in with Trunks?"

"Well it wasn't pretty. I told mom it would be a shame to wake you up. You were sleeping after all. She got angry and reached her hands in and picked you up. You woke up and started to cry, which woke up Trunks and then he started to cry. It was heart breaking."

"Thanks Gohan, I'll see you around."

"Goodbye Goten and take care of yourself."

"I will." He hung up the phone and looked at Trunks to see he was surprisingly calm. "Trunks, what are you thinking?"

"What a pathetic loser Hayden is." He laughed.

"Yeah but something has to be done. He's driving me insane."

"You're right. I would kill him for you but that would cause a lot of trouble for his family."

"I have no doubt you would. Maybe something well come to me in the morning. I'm tired I think I'm going to hit the sack. What about you?" Goten saw Trunks's miserable face as he took out his laptop. "Work?"

Trunks sighed. "Yeah."

"Well don't stay up to late."

"With someone like you in my bed I can guarantee it." Trunks smirked as Goten blushed and entered the bedroom. He turned back to the bright screen and logged onto the Capsule Corp website with his username and password. A long list of comments came to his eyes of suggestions for new ways to make the world more technological. His mind drifted off from the screen to something Goten had said to when they were thirteen. He said all the technologically dependent people saddened him. They would never take the time to smell the air, see the trees sway in the wind, and the sun setting behind the buildings and mountains.

Trunks entered the darkened bedroom to see his lover asleep. The moonlight made his face more innocent and beautiful to the saiyan. He removed his clothes, slid under the blanket, and brought his arms around the younger man's waist. He didn't see Goten smile, but he was. The warmth their bodies created made them feel safe and complete. Trunks closed his eyes but not before kissing his loves neck. The giggle from Goten's lips interested Trunks.

"Sorry you just tickled me."

"Where else are you ticklish?" asked Trunks with curiosity in his voice.

"I'm not going to tell you Trunks."

"Well I'm just going to have to find out?" Trunks smirked evilly at the younger man.

Behind the closed doors Goten's laughter could be heard echoing the walls of the apartment. It seemed to fill up the whole place, bringing in light that it had never experienced before.


	19. Chapter 19

It was the day of graduation. Goten had successfully completed his home schooling because of Bulma and Trunks. As he dressed in casual clothes Trunks had bought him for the occasion, he noticed how it didn't feel constricting at all. He smiled. He remembered how he felt about suits. He just hoped Trunks would make it with work and all. He made his way to the living room when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to find a very unhappy Pan in a dress, his brother in a blue suit, white shirt, and tie. "Where's Videl?" he asked.

"She's with Grandma," said Pan as Goten grimaced. Pan laughed at his expression as Gohan shook his head in his little brother's implication.

"They will meet us at the high school," said Gohan.

As Gohan pulled up in the parking lot, he noticed a parking spot and raced towards it. He parked and Goten and Pan got out of the car while Gohan locked it. Goten's eyes looked over the crowd to see two heads of blue hair. He smiled. Trunks's family had made it and when he looked further he saw Marron and her parents, Yamcha, and Master Roshi. Piccolo was under a tree with his arms crossed. Vegeta was leaning against the wall, his eyes annoyed by the big crowd. He suddenly noticed he was alone and that Gohan and Pan disappeared into the crowd. There was some time before the graduation. This made Goten feel uneasy.

"Hey Goten."

"Hayden, go away. I don't care to see you."

"Oh come on Goten. I'm just talking with you. It's harmless."

"I doubt it. You're up to something."

"What makes you think that?"

"My mother is talking to your parents now I wonder who suggested that?" Goten said with sarcasm.

"Would it be such a bad thing? You and me?"

"Yes it would. I love Trunks. You repulse me in every way possible. I hate you, and I could kill you, it would be so easy but my nature won't let me. Also, I guess your parents would miss you. How much clear could I be? Nothing will ever happen. I think you need to find someone who loves you, and you love him or her back. Besides in a relationship I believe both people in it have to love each other."

"What's so special about Trunks anyway?" They didn't notice Trunks making his way towards them.

"Trunks is caring, strong, and stable. He always has been there for me in my worst moments and my most happy moments. He's saved my life more times then I can count. I would do anything for him, and he would do anything for me. There's just a connection between Trunks and I that can't be figured out by others, but we know what it is. That's all that matters. I don't feel anything remotely close to love for you."

He watched as Hayden walked away and sighed. That boy needed serious help. Suddenly a warm voice filled him up inside. "Hey chibi, I made it." Goten turned around to see Trunks and hugged him tightly. "I heard what you said to Hayden you know."

Goten blushed. "O-oh well I-it's true. I'm sure you knew it."

"Yeah but it's just nice to hear out loud. It makes me feel like a good boyfriend."

The younger man smiled as he inhaled the older man's scent. "Kami I love how you smell."

"I didn't put any cologne on Goten. It must be my natural scent you're smelling." Trunks took a moment to smell his lover and found himself in heaven. "Kami you're right you smell particular good today, and I know you don't use cologne. What is going on?"

"I don't know but maybe we should wait until after graduation to find out."

"Maybe my father will know what's going on?"

Goten nodded as they made their way to their seats. After the ceremony was over, Chi-Chi came up to her younger son. "Sweetie I know we aren't on very good terms, but I'm proud of you. Bulma's done a great job teaching you."

"Thanks mom but Trunks has helped to."

"Can you not bring him up in conversation?"

"It's kind of hard not to. He's a part of my life. I just wish you could accept it like the rest of our family has."

"Goten, he's just-

"No I won't stand here as you put down my lover. How would you like it I put down dad? I'm sure you couldn't bare it either."

"Lover? You and him have-

"Consummated our relationship, yes."

No more words were exchanged as Chi-chi walked away. Goten sighed. This was all just too much to handle. He walked a little ways to find a secluded area. He sat under a tree he found, took off his cap, and looked at it. He took a breath, closed his eyes, and leaned against the tree. When he sensed Trunks presence, he opened his eyes. "So, what did you find out from your dad?" He noticed a blush appear on Trunks's face, and he rarely blushed. He looked cute though so he smiled as Trunks sat down in front of him. "Why are you blushing Trunks?" asked curiously.

"This was a conversation I wish I hadn't had with my father." He sighed. "I um had to tell him about what we've done in our bed in order for him to tell me what I wanted to know."

Goten blushed right along with his love. "Well that's just embarrassing. So, what did he say?"

"The saiyan bond hasn't been completed fully."

"What's the saiyan bond?"

"It's when two saiyans or a saiyan and a human bond physically, mentally, and spiritually."

"So which one haven't we done?"

"Well we've had sex, the bites we gave to each other give us the power to read each other's minds as well as fusion, and so we need to bond spiritually?"

"How?"

Trunks ran his fingers through his hair. "This is the part you're not going to like Goten."

"Tell me Trunks I want to know."

"When you go off to college, the day after that, you will forget that we ever lovers. You'll think we are still best friends, and I will forget to. The test is to see if we will realize we are really lovers. It's a way to test if we are really meant for each other. If what we've been through up to this point is stronger than anything."

"That has got to be the most ridiculous thing I ever heard. There were many signs before we got together that we were meant to be."

"I know Goten, but I can't change what's going to happen. We'll just have to face it."

"Alright fine but I need to know a few things."

"Like what?"

"Do our friends and family forget to?"

"Yes they do, but they will remember as soon as we both remember."

"I'm going to have to move my stuff out of the place you bought, right?"

Trunks felt a pain in his heart. His lover would no longer be with him in their bed, they would no longer spend endless hours in the shower, washing each other, and they would no longer cuddle on the couch, falling asleep in the warmth of their bodies close together. He felt the build up in his eyes and wiped them away before they reached his cheeks. Goten's hand took him by the arms and brought into him. Trunks's head was lying on Goten's chest while his legs lied stretched out before him. The younger man wrapped his arms around Trunks's waist and leaned his face into his.

"It will be ok Trunks. I believe we will find each other again."

"I really hope you're right chibi." He wanted to change the subject just for the moment to get his mind off it. "So you want to go home now?"

"Goten sighed as he rubbed Trunks's thigh. "We can't, I promised your mom that we'd have dinner with your father, sister, and Uub."

"Why did you promise a thing like that Goten? We could be at home having graduation sex."

Goten laughed. "Only you would think of such a vulgar thing to suggest."

Trunks smiled as he took the younger one's hand in his own. "It's not vulgar. It's a very, very beautiful expression of love and passion." Goten couldn't help but catch the fire in his love's voice. He didn't know why, but he started to breathe heavily. He was able to calm himself down as Trunks smiled. "I didn't mean to work you up. I just can't help what comes out of my mouth sometimes. I love you Goten." He looked up into the raven eyes of his lover to see the light in them he had seen in him as a child. Trunks turned his body to face Goten, so he could take his lips with his own. Goten responded eagerly and with want. Before they could get more passionate with each other, a voice called out to them.

"Brats! Get down here now," said Vegeta as the two boys blushed and quickly pulled apart from each other and followed him to Bulma's car.

At the restaurant Trunks was talking with his mother about Capsule business, while Uub was talking to Vegeta about fighting techniques his father had taught him back home. Goten turned to Bulla who was smiling at him and then frowned. "What's wrong Bulla?"

"I need to talk to you alone for a few minutes."

"Ok."

They both excused themselves from the table and went outside to talk. Bulla leaned against the wall. "I know what's going to happen so with you and my brother."

"Did your dad tell you?"

"No, I went through it with Uub. I never told anyone accept him but since you're going to go through it, I thought I would tell you what happened to me." She found a bench and sat down along with Goten. She took a few seconds before she started her story. "It was a few months after I bonded with Uub. I forgot everything, and I was walking home from school. I was attacked, knocked out, and when I woke up I found that I was in the hospital. The doctor told me that I had been raped. I was devastated, and I wasn't about to tell my family. So for some reason I called Uub. He came, and I told him what happened to me. The most surprising thing happened, he started to cry then I cried. We held each other for a while before we looked each other in the eyes and before we knew what happened. We you know." He nodded. "After we woke up from it, we remembered everything that happened so when my dad revealed to Trunks about the loss of memory, I knew what happened with me and Uub."

"So the memory loss only went on for a day."

"Oh no I didn't remember Uub was my love until 12 months."

"A year?"

"Yes but that's not to say your situation will be the same. Who knows maybe it will be sooner rather than later that you two will remember each other. I'm sorry Goten. I really wish this didn't have to happen I mean you've done so much just to get together."

They walked back in to see the food had just arrived. The sat down and started to eat with the rest of them. Trunks looked up to see Goten unhappier than he had been before. Something must have happened, he thought. He find out when they got home. After dinner Bulma dropped off Goten and Trunks at their place and drove away. Goten went into the bedroom, and Trunks followed. The younger man took his shoes and socks off and sat on the bed. He looked towards his lover who sat beside him. "Goten, what happened at dinner? You look more miserable now."

"Your sister went through the same thing with Uub as we'll go through. It took her and him a year to realize they had been together for a while."

"Well that's not too-

Before he could continue his thought, Goten glared at him as he got off the bed and walked around the room. Trunks's eyes never left his body movements. He didn't mean to make his lover upset. He was just trying to be optimistic. He was nervous Goten hadn't said anything, so he was about to say something until Goten started taking off his shirt. It laid near his feet as removed his pants and soon his boxers left him. He stood before his lover who couldn't help but admire his body. He couldn't move he felt paralyzed by his beauty. As he walked towards him, he found himself in a trance. He couldn't believe this incredible man was his; well at least for two months. He was too much in his head to realize the younger man was straddling his waist with a smile on his face.

"Trunks I love you."

Trunks looked into the eyes of his lover. They held so much passion and care. He kissed the younger man roughly on the lips as Goten let out a moan of satisfaction. His hands rubbed both of Goten's thighs as he put his tongue into his mouth. His fingers than moved towards the back of him and cupped his ass with both hands, letting a surprise sound come out of Goten's mouth. Their lips broke apart, so they could breathe.

Goten suddenly got off Trunks's lap and laid on his back on the bed as he watched Trunks take off his own clothes and lie beside him on the bed. He brought the covers over their naked bodies as Goten cuddled up against Trunks. Trunks smiled as Goten's hand under the blankets were fondling him, and he moaned in pleasure. While he was fondling Trunks, his lips ended up on his neck, planting kisses lower and lower. Trunks turned his head and captured his lips. After their intimate session, they just laid in the dark, staring at the ceiling. Trunks's voice interrupted the silence.

"So, what do you want to do for two months? You don't have college until the fall. I know there must be something you want to do."

"How about we get away from here for a while? Go on vacation, but if you have to work, I understand."

"Don't worry I'm sure my mother can cover for me until we get back."

"Really Trunks you mean it?"

"Of course I am. I think it's a good idea." Goten kissed him on the cheek and held him tighter. "So, what about graduation sex?" He moved, so he was on top of him, straddling him once again with a smirk on his face.

"I'm all yours my prince."


	20. Chapter 20

Two months passed by so quickly as Goten stood with his things at college. Trunks went to park the car as Goten settled into his single dorm room. His family would be coming by later. He sat on the bed and looked around the place. A couch lied opposite his bed and the closet had a lot of space. The bathroom was his. He didn't have to share with the person next door to him. He couldn't help but think after today he would never hold his love in his arms or kiss him. He remembered when he had moved his stuff out of their place together. It tore at him every time he would carry things out of the apartment.

A knock came to his door, and he opened it to find an unwanted face. "Hayden, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm your neighbor."

"Wait you mean-

"Yes, I'm going here to."

Goten felt the anger build inside him. He thought he finally got through to the idiot, apparently, not much. He felt his body tremble. Every fiber in his being wanted to strangle this guy to death but he didn't kill humans instead he used his words like his mother had taught him to. "Get. Out. Of. My. Sight." Hayden frowned but left his view as he closed the door. He managed to calm down as he sat down on his bed, but he didn't have time to think more about the situation he was when another knock came to the door.

Trunks stood before him with a smile on his face. "Hey chibi, you going to let me in or what?" Goten stood aside and let his love in, closing the door behind him. Trunks looked around the room. "It's a nice space, but I just don't feel right leaving you here by yourself tonight." Trunks smirked at the troubled man but a frown appeared to Goten's expression. "What's wrong Goten?" He put a hand on his shoulder as the raven-haired companion turned to him.

"Look for yourself just open the door and see the name printed beside mine."

Trunks came back into Goten's dorm with a very unpleasant look on his face. "What a psycho that guy is he follows you to college. That is just twisted."

"I know I almost killed him."

"I wouldn't blame you if you did chibi but maybe I can do something about it."

"Like what?"

"Have him put into another room further away from you."

"It's not possible Trunks. I mean every room is already taken. It was hard enough to get this room." Goten sat back on his bed and smiled. "It was nice of you to suggest it though."

"Anything to make you comfortable." Trunks sat beside him as Goten leaned his head on Trunks's shoulder while the older man rubbed his back. Their peaceful moment was interrupted by another knock on the door. Trunks got up and opened the door to reveal Goten's family: his mother, older brother, his wife, and their child.

"Uncle Goten!" Pan exclaimed as she threw herself at him. He hugged her tightly, but she let go to sit beside him on the bed.

"Hey little brother, nice room."

"Thanks Gohan."

"It has to be scary being away from everything you're so used to," said Videl. "Even I found myself missing my father when I went away to college."

"I'm sure it will be hard, but I'll be ok." He looked at his mother who was sitting across from him. "Mom, I know we've been through a lot, but you can't spend the rest of your life disappointed in the decisions I make. I still love you mom after all you tried to do to me." He took her hand in his. "Please, I'm your son, you're flesh and blood, it would mean the world to me if you could accept Trunks. He's the man I love, will always love no matter what happens."

She was still silent, but she got off the couch and stood before Trunks with a serious expression on her face. "I've known you since you were baby, and you've always been there watching over my son. I didn't know why, honestly I never paid too much attention to it. You knew from an early age didn't you?"

"Yes I did Chi-chi." His eyes didn't waver. He knew how he felt, and she couldn't help but be blown away by this.

Chi-chi got all emotional as she hugged Trunks who was surprised by her. He felt wetness on his shirt, and he decided to hug back. "I-I'm so sorry Trunks. You're a good boy I was just scared you would hurt him."

"It's ok, and I would never hurt him. I love him."

They separated as she wiped the tears on her face away. She smiled as Goten came to hug her. "Thank you mom, I love you."

"I love you to sweetie."

Everyone was in good spirits as they walked around the campus. You could see students with their families. Goten took Trunks's hand as they continued looking around the college. For a moment they were happy just being together. After Trunks, Goten, and his family had dinner out, his family left and the two men were left in the dorm room. Silence filled the air as Goten looked at his clock. The red letters read 6:30PM.

"Goten, are you going to be alright when I leave later?"

"Why did you have to bring it up?"

"It's the reality of the situation chibi."

"I know, but I-I'm not ready." Goten's voice was faltering.

Trunks sat beside him. "Look at me." Goten looked at him with sadness in his eyes. He knew the younger man couldn't hide his emotion as well as he could. He almost broke down himself. He took his hand in his and kissed the skin. "I love you. I will always love you. Even when we forget each other, there will always be love between us." His face was serious but loving and Goten smiled at him.

"I love you to Trunks." He kissed him on the mouth passionately, and Trunks kissed back. Goten laid down on the bed as Trunks laid beside him. Trunks brought up the covers over their bodies and held Goten tightly. He felt Trunks's warm breath near his neck before his lips kissed the pale skin. "Trunks."

"Yes chibi."

"I don't think we're aloud to have sex in the dorm."

"What made you think I wanted that?"

"I know Trunks. I can practically read it on your face."

"Well that's too bad but I don't think there is a rule about fondling." Trunks's hands went under the covers, undid his love's pants and brought them down for him to access to his lower body. As soon as his hands were doing their work on his love's body, he watched as Goten's face held pleasure. He let out a moan as Trunks squeezed him.

Goten's found Trunks's pants and slid down as he copied what Trunks did to him. So they were both breathing heavily after their groping session. They held each other and eventually fell asleep. Trunks's watch went off at 9PM as he sighed inwardly. He had to go because he had an early day tomorrow. As he got up as quietly, a hand held him tightly. "I have to go Goten, I'm sorry." He watched as his love sat up in bed with tears in his eyes, and Trunks couldn't help but hold him close, letting silent tears run onto his shirt.

Trunks let go of his love and laid him down on the bed on his stomach. Goten felt Trunks's body press up against his before he entered him roughly. He moved in and out of his lover quickly but made sure he remembered every sound that came out of the younger man's mouth. He just wanted to make him feel good that's all he ever wanted to do but now he had to leave. He pulled out of Goten, zipped up his pants, and sat on the bed, waiting for Goten to say something.

"Goten."

"We will see each other again Trunks."

"We will I promise." He kissed one last time on the lips and closed the door behind him.


	21. Chapter 21

Classes started early tomorrow, so Goten decided to shower, change into dryer clothes, clean up his bed, and get as much sleep he could. It would be a rough sleep for him. The alarm went off as Goten pressed the snooze button, and he sat in bed. As soon as he stood up, he felt his body hit the floor. "What the hell?" He tried to stand up again to feel a searing pain in his legs. "Kami, what did I do yesterday?" He bared the pain as he went to his bathroom took some pain pills.

Goten headed for class hiding the horrible pain he was in, and he decided later he would find out what happened. He couldn't believe his luck when Hayden sat next to him and smiled at him. He sighed inwardly; this was going to be a long day. After his last class, he went back to his dorm to get some assignments done during that time he couldn't help his mind going to the pain of his legs. "What could've happened last night?" He finished his last assignment and turned to look out the window. "Well I can't see the doctor here. I'm going to have to go see my doctor at home." He stood up, put his finger to his forehead, and disappeared from his dorm.

The alley near the doctor's office smelled more unusual, but he didn't pay too much attention to it as he went inside the building. Goten approached the front desk and talked to the secretary until she told him to take a seat. The doctor would be with him soon. An hour later his doctor, Dr. Carol, called him in. Goten sat on the paper-covered bed while the doctor sat on the chair with wheels.

"So, what seems to be the problem, Goten?"

"Well when I woke up this morning, I felt a searing pain in my legs."

"Lets take a look." She observed the skin of his legs with her finger and each time Goten would grimace. She told him to remove his boxers as she did a thorough inspection. Afterwards he was told to put his pants back on.

"So, what's going on?"

"Well Goten, it looks like you had sex last night."

"Wait, what! That's impossible."

"And it looks like whoever did this to you was really rough. That's why you're in pain. I'll write you a prescription for pain pills. The soreness will eventually go away but take it easy when you can."

"Doctor, it can't be. I think I would remember if I had sex with someone."

"Maybe you drank that night."

"I don't drink, not even when I'm feeling really bad."

"Well maybe you went to a party and someone slipped something in your drink."

"I was raped." Goten was panicked. "No I could've been. I wasn't even at a party yesterday. After I settled in my dorm, I just hung out, slept, woke up, and went to class. Nothing happened."

"I'm sure what ever you forgot will come to you soon enough."

"You're probably right doctor. Thank you and oh don't mention this to my friends or family."

"Alright I promise Goten."

When Goten left the building, he looked down at his watch, 6:30PM. He decided to walk around the city for a while. His mind was occupied by what his doctor had revealed to him. He looked at the pills in his hand and sighed. "What happened to me? This can't be good if I can't remember anything." He dug his hands in his pockets and spotted a café.

As he sipped his hot chocolate, he looked out into the crowd walking back and forth. The city was sure a busy place to and to live in. It was this scene that made him glad that he was brought up in the mountain area. It was peaceful, and you could feel the lush grass when you run it through your fingertips on the earth beneath your feet. Goten smiled at these images. He relaxed in his seat and closed his eyes for a while until he felt a familiar smell enter his nostrils. It was Trunks. For some reason he grabbed the nearest newspaper and hid his face behind it. His slowly peered past the paper to see Trunks with some business associates.

His legs began to throb, and his heart started to beat quickly and soon his sweat joined in to make him feel uncertain. "What is happening to me?" Goten said in his head. "Why am I reacting this way?" He went to touch his skin, and it felt burn to his touch. He knew had to get out of here without Trunks noticing him, so he decided to keep the paper up. As soon as he got up he fell off his chair and onto the floor. "This isn't happening." He thought, but he didn't have the strength to get up. His eyes began to close and before he was completely unconscious, he saw a blur of lavender and a voice scream his name. "Goten!"

His raven eyes opened to Capsule's hospital wing. "I-I can't stay here." He tried to get up again and ignore the pain, but he couldn't as he began to fall again. Before he hit the ground, a pair of strong arms held him up, so Goten decided to look at his savior to see two blue, lively eyes staring back at him with concern.

"You're not going anywhere Goten. It's obvious you're not well." Trunks helped him back onto the bed and noticed Goten's pout, which he smiled at.

"I need to go back to college Trunks and besides whatever this bug I have is I'm sure it will go away eventually."

"It's no ordinary bug Goten at least that's what my father thinks."

"Oh so it's some saiyan thing?"

"Yes." Trunks said seriously.

"Well what makes you think that?"

"When my father was a child, he walked into the medical wing where they patched up saiyans, and he spotted one held in containment. He found out that that saiyan couldn't walk, was too weak to fight, and his skin was too hot to touch."

"D-did they find out what he had?"

"The doctor had studied the patient thoroughly and was able to find very few past saiyans with the same symptoms. Each situation was different though."

"How?" asked Goten with curiosity in his eye as he attempted to sit up.

"One saiyan killed his son because he didn't want to reproduce, another saiyan had an affair with another saiyan's wife. What they both had in common was an intense love. The son loved his father and the saiyan who had an affair loved the other saiyan's wife."

"Intense love, huh? What happened to these saiyans?"

"They died Goten because they couldn't fulfill that intense love."

"I can understand the affair situation, but the father and son."

Trunks grimaced before he answered Goten. "The son was in love with his father."

"T-That's just gross, it's incest."

Trunks sat at his bedside and turned to his best friend. "So, whom do you feel intense love for? If we can find out, then we can save you from death."

"That's the thing Trunks I don't know and wait how much time do I have?"

"Five months."

"Well hopefully I can fine the person before time is up."

"That's the idea."

Goten looked at Trunks who was avoiding his eyes. "Trunks, I can't stay here ok. I have class tomorrow. I know you're worried, but my mom will kill me if she finds out that I'm not going to school. "So, I have to get back." Goten managed to sit up in the hospital bed, bring his legs over the edge and move towards the ground.

"Wait! Let me help you." Trunks put his arms around the younger man's waist and Goten leaned into him. "I brought in a wheel chair just in case." He helped Goten into the chair. He looked at the unhappy man before him. "You can't go back to college alone. You're going to need help, and I'm coming with you."

"Trunks no you have Capsule to run, and I can't burden you like that."

"My mother can take my place for a while, and you're not a burden Goten. You're my best friend, and I want to help. Besides, getting time off of running a company sounds like a plus to me." He heard his friend's laughter, which made him feel better but what came out of his mouth next was not what he expected.

"I can take care of myself Trunks. I'm not a child."

Trunks ran his fingers through his hair and took a breath. "I know you can take care of yourself, and I know you're not a child. You're just not in the greatest shape right now, and you need to be looked after." He waited for Goten to reply, but he didn't. He kneeled before his friend, putting his hand on his arm, causing Goten to turn his attention to him.

"You know its just exhausting talking and raising my arm is hard enough. It shouldn't be this way Trunks." His eyes were starting to tear up and before he could let them go, he felt Trunks's warm embrace in his. Suddenly all the pain he was feeling was fading away and as soon as he let go, the pain returned. Goten found this strange but didn't mention it.

"So let me stay Goten. Besides, hanging out with you is more fun then going to Capsule day after day."

"Well." He looked at Trunks who was anxiously waiting for an answer. "Alright Trunks fine you can stay here."

"Don't make it sound like I'm not wanted. If you really, really don't want me here, then say so."

"It's not that Trunks. It's just that what are you going to do while I'm at class. I know you'll get bored."

"Is that all you're worried about?" He smiled as he played with Goten's hair. "I already have a plan being a genius and all."

"Yeah sure of course so what is it oh big head?"

"Making fun of me chibi that's just mean."

"Just tell me your brilliant plan." Goten was becoming annoyed with his friend's inflation.

"I can access Capsule from my laptop, so I can work from your dorm room."

"Good old technology." Goten smiled.

"I just have to run it by my mother." He took out his phone and called her.

As Trunks talked to his mother, he looked out the window and smiled. At least he wouldn't be lonely, he thought. He felt warmth on his cheeks as he thought this. His hand went to his cheek, and his widened. I'm blushing he said to himself. He didn't understand why this was happening. He decided to let go as Trunks got off the phone.

Trunks grinned. "Guest who you're new roommate is?"

"My mother."

Trunks shook his head. "Now that would be the most scariest thing to happen."

Goten nodded as Trunks's expression changed when he looked at the younger man. "Are you alright? You look a bit more paler than before."

"It must be my condition I guess."

"Yeah you should probably get some rest." Trunks watched as Goten managed to get off the wheel chair and onto bed. "So, how did that feel?"

"Like I just faced a really powerful opponent."

Trunks smiled as he pulled the covers over his friend and watched him close his eyes and drift off. He decided to go out quickly to get some food for when Goten woke up. As he walked around campus, his eyes wandered to all the people walking around. He realized the women giving him flirtatious eyes didn't interest at all. It was weird, and he couldn't shake the feeling. He finally found the food court on campus, went to everyone, ordered food, and waited until it was prepared. When he turned his head, he noticed Hayden had spotted him and was coming over to him. Oh crap, thought Trunks.

"What do you want, Satan?"

"What makes you think I want something, Briefs?"

"I don't know you're the one who came over here."

"I'll get right to it Trunks. Something weird is going on with Goten, and I want to know what it is."

"Nothing is going on with Goten so mind your own business."

"It is my business. We're practically family."

Trunks laughed at this. "That's funny considering how you feel about my best friend."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act stupid Hayden. I know you like Goten. It's no secret to Goten, or me but you're a fool. He will never want you. He has standards, and you have no shame." A voice called out to the lavender-haired boy. "If you'll excuse me." Trunks grabbed the large back full of fast food and headed toward the door.

Hayden was hurt by Trunks's comment and decided to hurt him back. "I don't even know why he associates with you Briefs. You're no better than me. Think what would happen if he knew all about the things you do. He would be disgusted."

Trunks paused outside and turned to Hayden. His eyes became serious. "I don't know why he associates with me either, and you're right I'm no better than you. The one thing I know is that no matter what I do, he will always accept me for who I really am. He might not like the things I do but at the end of the day he is still my best friend. He'll try to make me a better person. I don't see you having anybody like that in your life, so I guess that makes me lucky, and you a poor excuse for a man not to mention a waste of space."

Hayden let him go, but his anger was growing as well as his jealousy. It wasn't fair. He decided to go back to his room to think about things.

Trunks managed to get inside with the big bag of food, which caused Goten to wake up with a smile on his face. He didn't get up right away from bed, but he watched as Trunks placed the food down on the fold out table he had got for him. He turned to the younger man and came over to him, setting at his bedside. "Hey pal, how are you feeling?"

"A little better." Goten sat up slowly, swinging his legs over, so they met the floor. He smiled at Trunks. "You got food."

Trunks laughed. "Nothing gets passed you does it?"

"Hey, food isn't the only thing on my mind."

"Oh really, what else could be going on up there in your noggin?"

"Well did anything interesting happen while you went to get food?" Trunks made an uncomfortable face. "Something happened. You're face is telling me."

"I ran into Hayden. That guy just bugs the hell out of me."

"I know Trunks, me to but what can we do?"

"I think he'd probably be a lot happier if he got laid soon."

"You think sex solves everything Trunks."

"I used to think it did. Whenever I got stressed at work, I'd go out that same night and find a girl to sleep with. I could only stop thinking about work temporarily. I have yet to find someone who can help me forget completely, now that person would be a keeper."

Goten couldn't help but laugh. "If you found someone like that, then you would sink Capsule Corporation into the toilet."

"You think so, huh? I think it would be too dangerous to have someone like that but at the same time kind of exciting."

"Has your mom tried to set you up with potential wives?"

"Kami no. She's a romantic. She believes I'll find the one when I least expect it."

"You're lucky Trunks. My mom just wants grand kids from me so bad. I'm beginning to think she wouldn't care if I was happy with her or not." Goten frowned.

"I know what will cheer you up."

"What?"

"All this unhealthy fast food I got for us." Trunks watched as Goten smiled instantly as he got up form the bed and sat before the food.

"You never get up that fast for me."

"Sorry Trunks, I can't deny my insatiable hunger."

An image came to Trunks's mind of his friend on top of him, devouring him. He shook it out of his mind as a blush formed on his face. He felt something was happening inside him, but he dismissed it to eat with Goten. After eating Goten went back to sleep and Trunks decided to get some more work done.

Every once in a while he would look over at Goten's sleeping face and then he found his eyes drifting to the younger boy's body. His widened as he turned away. "What the hell is happening to me?" Trunks thought. He turned back to his computer screen and a few minutes later he was starring at Goten again. He sighed and let his thoughts take hold of him. "Why do I find my best friend attractive? It's just weird or is it? He brought his hands to his head. "No, it's not right and besides he's too good for me." He turned away, shut off his computer, and decided to rest for a while. As he stared at the ceiling, he felt himself drift off.

Trunks opened his eyes to see the clock read 11'o clock. He sighed until his ears brought to his attention to the water running in the bathroom. He turned to the empty bed across from him and walked over to the door. He knocked. "Goten, are you ok in there?"

He heard the water disappear, and he came into to see Goten sitting on the toilet, wrapped in a towel, breathing heavily. Water drops stuck to every part of his body, and Trunks knew he had to control himself. He swallowed the breath he had been holding in and faced his friend.

"I-I'm ok. It was pretty tough, but I managed to get to everything." Goten blushed.

"Good, I'm glad you were successful."

"This is a bit awkward."

"You felt it to, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Do you need help?"

"Yes I do. I think I tired myself out."

Trunks took the younger man in his arms and suddenly he felt powerful. Like he could do anything. He couldn't explain it. How could one touch do so much to him? He carried Goten out of the bathroom and laid him on the bed. Why did this feel right to him? It felt like it had always been like this, like it was normal for him. His feelings were taking over again, and he wanted nothing more to take the younger saiyan right in his own bed. He wanted to hold him and touch every part of his body. He wanted to hear him pant below him and scream his name.

He remembered his father telling him that feelings could be a dangerous thing, and it was obvious he wasn't listening to him now. He began to wonder what Goten would think of his feelings towards him that he wasn't completely certain of. Was he lusting over Goten? Maybe that was it. He hadn't had sex in a while, and it was making him crazy. Yeah, that had to be it, right? He would just find a girl tomorrow but somehow it didn't appeal to him that much anymore.

When he came out of his thoughts, he heard Goten snoring away, so he decided to use the shower. He let the water soothe his tense muscles, and he began to relax. He dressed for sleep and soon he did just that.


	22. Chapter 22

The alarm went off, and Goten was able to get ready for class without Trunks's help. Trunks had to say his friend impressed him. When Goten was ready to leave, he looked at Trunks. "I know you're worried Trunks, but I can do this."

"Well just don't over exert yourself and if you need me just call me."

"I know Trunks. You bought me a cell phone."

"Hey it will be useful to you so take advantage. I put my number in their as well as your brother's home number and work number. Your mother is on there to and so is my mother, and my sister."

"Thanks Trunks, I just feel bad. You keep giving me all these things and what have I given to you lately?"

"You're unconditional friendship, but I'll think of something else if you feel that guilty about it. Now, get out of here you'll be late." He watched as Goten closed the door behind him. "Oh my kami I just flirted with my best friend. What is wrong with me? Thank kami he's clueless."

Goten was exhausted by lunchtime as he rolled into the dinning hall. He was breathing heavily but managed to catch his breath. "I better find this person soon or else I'm not going to last much longer."

"What are you talking about?"

"Go away Hayden."

"I swear you and Briefs are a part of the same mind. It's kind of creepy." Hayden decided to sit down in front Goten. "Are you feeling alright? You look kind of pale."

"I'm fine, now please go."

"I can't." Hayden grabbed the rave-haired boy's hand. "I love you." Goten quickly took his hand back.

"I don't feel anything but hate towards you. You don't love me. You're just confused."

"No, I'm not Goten. I really care about you. I just wish you would give me a chance to show you I've changed."

"Sorry, I don't think I'll ever love you. I don't feel romantically about you. Do me a favor; go find someone who will love you back. Who will appreciate the changes you've made in yourself."

Goten left the table to get something to eat and when he came back, Hayden was still there. He started to eat and ignore the man sitting before. Before he could take a sip of his drink, Hayden spoke.

"Please Goten, please think about it."

"If I did say yes, you would just use me for sex. You wouldn't be interested afterwards."

"How is that any different from your friend Trunks? He uses woman for his own desires. You think he loves anyone he has sex with?"

"Don't bring him into this Hayden. You have no right."

"You know it's true Goten, and you just don't want to admit it. I've changed. I don't use people anymore, and it's all because of you. He, on the other hand, will never change."

"I think I've heard enough." Goten threw his food away and wheeled out of the cafeteria.

He was able to wheel himself into an outdoor sitting area. He felt he couldn't go any further. His body had given out. Before he could struggle for his cell phone, he heard a familiar voice. "Pan! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Do Gohan and Videl know you're here?"

Pan rubbed the back of her neck in nervousness and avoided his eyes. "No." she said. She risked a glance at him to see him smile.

"It's good to see you Panny."

"Uncle Goten, what happened? Why are you in a wheel chair?" Goten explained what happened, and Pan became intrigued as well as sympathetic. "So, why is Trunks taken care of you?"

"He's stubborn and won't take no for an answer."

Pan laughed. "Yeah that's Trunks for you. You know I used to have a crush on him, but I could tell that he wasn't interested in me. You can tell when he's not interested in someone."

"It's true. Hey Pan, can you do me favor?"

"Sure Uncle?"

"I-I have no energy left. Can you wheel me back to the dorm?"

"No problem." Pan grabbed the handlebars and wheeled him away.

Trunks took a break. He had been working hard. He placed his lab top aside, stood up from the couch, and walked around the room. His mind wandered to his best friend, and he sighed. This had to stop, but he didn't know how. The feelings were strong and intense. "Wait! Intense, could it be that I'm- Before he could complete his idea, a knock on the door stopped him. As he headed to the door, his head started to throb. Images started to flash in his mind of Goten and him together. As fast as they came, they were gone. He put the situation aside to open the door. He was certainly surprised by the unexpected guest. "Pan."

"Hey Trunks, I brought Uncle Goten back, but he doesn't look so good. I think something happened to him."

"Pan, don't worry. I think I just need to sleep. I'm so tired. I'm sure I'll feel better after I get some rest."

Pan watched as Trunks laid Goten down on the bed. She couldn't help but notice the life in Trunks's eyes. She was shocked but pleased. Pan sat on the couch as Trunks came over and sat next to her.

"Before you ask, no my parents don't know I'm here. I wanted to see my uncle."

"That's great Pan, but you know you're in trouble for not letting them know where you are."

"They think I'm at your house."

"You lied to them."

"Grandma's persistent. She's trying to find Goten a wife."

"How do you know?"

"I came home from school one day, and I saw a line of woman were outside Grandma's door."

"Wow! She's desperate." Suddenly, Trunks's cell phone rang. "Hello, oh hi Gohan."

"I just called your house, and Bulma told me Pan's not there. What's going on Trunks? Where's my daughter?"

"Relax Gohan, she wanted to see her uncle."

"So, you're there with him to?"

"Yes, Goten's going through a rough time, and I decided to stay with him."

"What's going on with my brother Trunks?"

Trunks explained everything, and he could tell his brother was growing concerned. "He shouldn't be at school Trunks. He should be home, recovering."

"You don't understand Gohan, this isn't something you can just recover from. He has to find someone who feels intensely for him, and he feels intensely for." Gohan wasn't responding to him. "Why don't you talk to your daughter?" He handed the phone to Pan.

As Pan spoke to her father, she focused on Trunks setting at Goten's bedside. She smiled. Maybe her uncle wouldn't have to look too far. She shut the phone and returned it to the charger. "Well, I have to get home. No doubt Grandma will call sometime." She walked over to Goten's sleeping figure. She kissed him on the forehead, and his eyes opened.

"Pan."

"I have to go uncle Goten."

"Have a good flight."

"You know I will." She turned to Trunks. "Take good care of my uncle."

"I will I promise."

Goten sat up in bed, leaning against his pillow. The silence felt weird to him until he found Trunks's eyes. He felt his heart do a flip-flop. Those blue eyes held worry and something else he couldn't describe. "Trunks, what's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know something's bothering you. You can't deny it man."

"Something happened before you came back to the dorm. What was it?"

"It's nothing really Trunks. Hayden was just bothering me again."

"That's what you call nothing Goten? That guy is really starting to get on my nerves. What did he say that bothered you so much?"

"He said that he loved me."

Trunks got off the bed and walked around the room. "Well, what did you say?"

"I told him I didn't love him and to go find someone who would love him for him. He didn't take it well because he dragged your actions into it."

"Of course he did. He doesn't know how to handle rejection." Trunks lied on the couch, crossing his arms behind his head. He sighed as his phone began to ring. "Hello."

"Trunks."

"Master Roshi, what a surprise so what's going on?"

"I got a big TV from Capsule Corp, and it kind of got damaged."

"Let me guess, it was an accident."

"It was, so can you come over this weekend to fix it. I would have called your mother but the line was busy."

"Sure no problem Roshi. I'll see you then." He hung up to see Goten getting started on his assignments. He turned to his friend's hunched body. "You need help with anything?"

"No, but thanks for offering."

"I'm surprised you still have your manners. You know this is college right? You can be as crazy as you want, and you're family will never know." Trunks smiled.

"Maybe that's how you would do things, but I'm not like that."

"So, no more parties?"

"I believe I'm all partied out because of high school."

Trunks smirked. "Yeah, we've been to some great parties."

"You know this is college Trunks. It's time for me to grow up."

"Goten, there's nothing wrong with being spontaneous."

"I have homework to do." Goten turned back to face the papers lying on his desk.

"You're so serious."

"Yeah maybe you should try it sometime." Goten's voice held agitation.

"And what's that supposed to mean, Goten?"

Goten sighed and swiveled in his chair to face his angered friend. "I'm sorry Trunks, I didn't mean that. I'm just exhausted all the time, and it's making me edgy."

"You know we could've ignored this little argument if you just told me."

"And what could you possibly do for me Trunks? Kami, I feel so useless."

"I can be here for you, and I know that doesn't seem like much right now. We're best friends Goten. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. You know that, right?"

Goten was thrown off by the passion in Trunks's voice. He was hardly passionate about anything. "I know Trunks, and you're right I guess I should have told you."

"Lets just move on from this." He sat on Goten's bed and watched as he finished the remaining of his assignments. "So this weekend I have to fix Roshi's TV, you want to come with?"

"What did he do to it this time?"

"What do you mean this time?"

"Well the last time it happened, Pan and I came to visit. We were watching one of the marshal arts tournaments and when his favorite fighter lost, he picked up the TV and threw it out the window. He made me fix his window afterwards."

"Huh."

"What?"

"I thought he would be watching porn."

"Well Pan was with me, so I think he wouldn't have it on. Besides, I don't like porn anyway. Roshi thinks I'm crazy."

"Most men would think you're crazy."

"Well that's there problem and not mine. It's just, why would you want to watch it if you already have a partner you can do all those things with anyway?"

"Some people just don't love their lover's as much as a fantasy."

"Yeah, so do you watch porn?"

"I used to, but I've started giving up certain things since I became president of a corporation."

"Oh, like what?" Goten closed his last book and faced his purple-haired friend.

"I gave up cigarettes and having sex with women."

"Dude, those are like the two things you couldn't live without. But, why did you give them up?"

"Well, I gave up cigarettes because I realized I was smoking way too much than any normal person should. I gave up sex with random women because I realized that's not what I want to do for the rest of my life. Believe it or not Goten, I want to find love."

Goten laughed as Trunks glared at him. "What's your problem?"

"I just, I just find it funny because you once told me you would never commit yourself to one person."

"Yes, but I told you that when we were in high school together. Time has passed and well I see how happy my parents are together."

"Yeah, they sure are."

"Now what?"

"What? I agree with you about your parents Trunks. They go at it like no other couple I've ever seen."

"Oh gross Goten, I don't need that image. Man, I thought I was the dirty one."

"Don't' worry, I won't take that title away from you."

"Gee thanks, I appreciate it Goten." Trunks said sarcastically.

They both laughed as Goten's phone began to ring. "Hello."

"Sweetie!"

"Hey mom, what's going on?"

"Are you coming home this weekend?"

"Well Trunks and I are going to see Master Roshi, but I can swing by afterwards."

"Great! I want you to meet someone."

"Oh, who?"

"You'll find out when you get here."

"Mom, if it's a girl to set me up with, then forget it. I would be happy if you didn't rush me to marry and have your grand children."

"Honey please, she's a very nice girl."

"I'm sure she is, but I'm still not going to date her. I'm capable of finding my own partner and the fact that you would do this behind my back shows how much you don't care about my feelings. Goodbye mother." He hung up before she could get another word in. Goten rubbed his head and leaned back in his chair.

"You want to get drunk?" Trunks joked.

"Yes."

"What? Are you serious? You've never drunk before."

"I know, but I really need a beer."

"Well alright. Lets get you to the nearest bar."

Trunks watched as his friend drank his fifth beer while he chose to have soda. "I think you've had enough, Goten."

"W-w-what are youse talking bout. Too much is never enough."

"Well I think in this case, you're done."

"Why?"

"Because I said so and if you have anymore, I'll have to bring you to the hospital with alcohol poisoning."

"A plausible argument from our own genius. Lets give it up for Trunks." Goten stood and waved his arms it the air while everyone in the bar stared at him. Trunks grabbed his arm, pulling him back into his seat. "Aw come on Trunks, you're no fun."

"I think it's time to leave. It's already 11 at night, and you have class tomorrow."

"Ok mom lets go."

When they got back to the dorm, Trunks watched as Goten just stood before him. No loud, drunken words coming from his mouth."

"What's on your mind, Goten?"

"I'm not tired."

"Well you still have to sleep."

"I don't want to, and you can't make me."

"You're right, I can't, but don't come whining to me when you tired with a hangover."

Goten walked closer to Trunks and stood only inches from his face. "You're always right, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I would say so." Trunks smiled at him.

"How confident are you?"

"What do you mean, Goten?" Suddenly, Trunks was in Goten's arms with Goten holding him tightly in the dark. Trunks could feel every part of him pressed up against the younger saiyan, and he tried so hard not to react to how good it felt. It was hard considering Goten's breath on his skin. "Goten, what's going on?"

"What do you mean? I'm just hugging a friend."

Trunks' frustration with Goten's teasing was becoming unbearable. His mind started to remember the last time he had sex. It had been such a long time to him. He shook his head and what he was thinking next. He couldn't do that to his friend. He cared about him too much to take him in his drunken state. He loved him after all. Trunks's eyes widened at this. He loved him. When Trunks came back from his thoughts, he heard a loud snoring on his shoulder, and he smiled. He put Goten in bed, took a shower, lied down on the couch, and went to sleep.

_"Trunks. Trunks. Son."_

_ "Father, what are you-_

_ "Never mind that, you need to know something."_

_ "Tell me."_

_ "No, it's better to show."_

_ Suddenly darkness came and as soon as it did, it was gone. A throne seated a King. The king looked a lot like his father. "He must be my grandfather, King Vegeta but what does this mean?" He looked to the man kneeling before the king._

_ "Please my king, you can't do this. I love him. I can't help it, and I'm sorry I've shamed you."_

_ "You're feelings are disgraceful and must be dealt with. He will be executed, and you will die soon after him."_

_ "No! Please my king don't kill him. It was my entire fault. Just take me."_

_ "You're begging makes you pathetic and weak. I will hear no more of this." He faced his second in command. "Bring out the prisoner."_

_ The man who came out with the guards didn't struggle. He stood before the king. "Any last words Kayian?" _

_ Kaiyan turned towards his lover. "I love you Triyken." All Triyken could do was look at him and tears ran down his face. "Be strong love, we will see each other again."_

_His lover nodded. He watched as the guards stripped Kaiyan naked, tied him to a cross, and hung him so his lover could see him. _

_ What happened next shocked Trunks. They beat Kaiyan right in front of his lover and afterwards the king handed one of the guards a sword. The sword cut off everything that made Kaiyan a man. Trunks was so horrified that he looked away. He felt sick to his stomach. He heard the screams of Kaiyan mixed with Triyken's. He didn't realize he was screaming as well. _

_ The image went black again, and it surrounded him. He recognized his father's voice once again. "I wish I didn't have to show you this, son."_

_ "T-then why did you, father?"_

_ "Two reasons, the first being I was there to see it. I was hidden where I couldn't be found. The other reason is because of your feelings for kakarott's second brat. If he happens to return your feelings, obviously this isn't what is going to happen, but the world is a cruel place. You will both be judged. It's all a matter if you're both strong enough to endure." _

_ "So, I have to decide if he's worth all the trouble."_

_ "Yes son."_

_ "I need time to think about this."_

_ "Understood. I'll leave you now."_

Trunks woke and sat up on the couch. He was breathing hard and realized tears were on his face. He noticed his whole body was trembling and soaked with sweat. He brought his feet to the ground and stood up. He turned on the shower, stripped, and stepped in. He relaxed his body under the warm water and let out a shaky breath.

He sat on the couch, wrapped up in a towel and eventually lied down. He looked over at his sleeping friend, his chest rising up and down. He turned away from him and attempted to get some sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

When morning came, Trunks was woken up by Goten's voice. "Ohhh my head. How much did I drink?"

"Too much apparently."

"Why didn't you stop me?"

"I did what I could."

Goten went searching for some Advil to cure his hangover.

It was Saturday morning as Trunks and Goten flew over the ocean to Roshi's island home. Goten was feeling well enough to fly on his own. When they landed at the front door, Roshi came out to greet them. "Trunks, Goten, so good to see you two. It seems like only yesterday when your parents would drop you off here and leave."

"Yeah because they wanted to have sex."

"Trunks!"

"What Goten, it's true. You can ask your mom. She'll probably blush if you ask her."

"You're as vulgar as ever Trunks," said Roshi as Trunks smiled.

They all went inside and Roshi led Trunks to the TV, and Trunks got out his tools. But not before checking on Goten.

"I'm fine Trunks, gees." Goten lied on the couch, making himself comfortable.

Roshi was wondering what was going on between the two. He turned to Trunks, who was working on the TV. "Is there something wrong with Goten?"

Trunks hesitated at first but didn't see the harm in explaining Goten's situation. "Goten is weak right now, physically. It's his body's way of saying that he's dying."

"What!"

"If he doesn't find this person he feels intense love for, then he will die."

"Have you been looking?"

"No."

"Why not Trunks?" Trunks looked away from Roshi, and he wouldn't have it. He was suspicious. "Boy, look at me. You know something about Goten that everyone else doesn't."

"Yes, and while I can't deny it, I can't tell you."

"What reason is there?"

"You're a blabber mouth. If a secret's juicy enough, you'll share it with anyone regardless if that person tells you not to."

"It's true, but you have to tell someone trustworthy. I would suggest Goten, but it's about him."

"I'll think about it." He placed the TV back on the floor and turned it on. The image that came up was of two naked men having sex. Trunks looked at Roshi and raised an eyebrow.

"It must be the wrong porn. I ordered girl on girl."

Trunks laughed as Roshi took the remote and quickly changed the channel. "Sure, whatever you say Master Roshi. Trunk left Roshi to the TV, and he went to check on his best friend who was snoring up a storm. He sat on the couch beside the sleeping saiyan and watched him. He didn't know Roshi saw him starring at the boy.

It all made some sense now to Roshi. Trunks cared deeply about Goku's second son but did Goten feel the same? If Vegeta found it, then Goten would have something to fear. He shook his head. It wasn't his secret to tell, but he promised himself that he would keep Trunks's secret. He stopped flipping the channels. He wondered if anyone else knew besides him that was keeping this a secret. A knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Pan." Roshi heard Trunks say.

Roshi came to the door to greet her. "Hello Pan. It's good to see you, so what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"Grandma sent me as her messenger," and she looked at Trunks, "and if you laugh Trunks so help me kami I will kick your butt."

"I won't, I promise."

"Grandma wants to see Goten now."

"What does Chi-chi want?" asked Master Roshi.

"That's the thing. She didn't say, but I think it's some kind of trap. She's been trying to set up potential life mates for uncle Goten."

Pan and Roshi looked at Trunks to see his reactions. He was hiding it well, but some emotions he couldn't contain like disgust. He suddenly had a sense that he was being stared at. He looked at Pan and Roshi who tried to look away before he caught them. "What!" The two looked at each other and smiled at him.

Trunks knew, and he shook his head. "No, you don't understand. I-

"You what Trunks. Say it." Challenged Pan. "Come on Trunks, we know. You might as well say it."

"Where did you get that cocky attitude? It couldn't have possibly been from Grandpa Satan."

"Hey! My grandpa may not be the strongest man in the world, but he's a good man, who sometimes has an inflated ego like yourself."

"So, young man, are you ready to admit this to us?"

"I'm not ashamed if that's what you think. Something tells me I've always know I felt this way about it him."

"We're waiting," said Pan.

"I'm in love with Goten."

"What!" said Goten. Trunks felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Had he just ruined everything he had with his best friend? His body began to lose its balance, so he leaned on the coffee table to stable him. "Trunks, is this true?"

Trunks looked directly into his best friend's eyes to see what they were revealing, curious, disappointment, and something else he couldn't quite read. He couldn't lie to Goten. "Yes Goten, it's true."

"How long have you felt this way?" asked Goten.

Trunks couldn't help but smile. "All my life." He felt proud of this truthful answer.

Goten sat down as Trunks stood in front of him. "To be honest Goten, I wasn't ever planning on telling you. I was scared I am scared. These feelings seemed to come about so strongly. I've never felt anything like them and the fact that it was you just makes sense. I've always had a stronger, deeper connection with you more than anybody."

"I'm hung on the fact that you weren't going to ever tell me. We're best friends Trunks."

"Now that you know Goten, I think I deserve to know how you feel."

"Do you now? I don't know Trunks. I never thought of us together romantically."

"If you search you're heart, then I think you will find the answer."

Goten got off the couch and stood before his friend. "I don't feel like it."

Trunks was floored by his response. "G-goten, you're life is on the line here. If I'm not the one you feel intense love for, then we need to find this person."

"Alright fine, I'll search myself." Goten closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and concentrated on his feelings.

The first image was of them as babies; the second was of them as children, then a third of them as teenagers, and then finally as young adults. When he concentrated on those times particularly, a bunch of images came up that he didn't recognize. A specific image caught his attention.

**"Goten." He opened his eyes to see the blue eyes of his lover on him. They were in bed together, naked beneath the sheets. "Sleep well?" Trunks smirked at him as Goten blushed. "Still shy, I see, I can change that." Trunks rolled on top of him, and Goten noticed his eyes. They were so passionate and when he closed his eyes, Trunks kissed him. His skin grew hot. **

Trunks, Pan, and Master Roshi were amazed to see Goten's body reacting.

"What is happening to uncle Goten?"

"Well, it depends on which memory he decided to concentrate on," said Trunks.

"So, can you tell which one it is?" asked Roshi.

Trunks looked closely at his friend. His ki was very high and full of pleasure and peace. Wait a minute, pleasure. Trunks blushed. "U-um well he's obviously happy what does it matter?"

Before Pan could force Trunks to tell her what her uncle was seeing, he came out of his mind and opened his eyes. Goten couldn't describe it, but he felt like all the energy that had been taking from his body was restored. "Wow! That was intense, but I feel better. I don't think I'll need my wheel chair anymore". He smiled.

"That's great uncle Goten."

"Yes, it is good news," said Master Roshi.

Trunks felt the tension in the room and were determined to break it, so he did the only thing he could think of at the time. He walked straight towards Goten, grabbed him by the neck, and passionately kissed him on the lips.

Pan and Roshi were surprised by Trunks's impulsive decision, but they couldn't help but stare at the two of them. They were even more surprised when Goten responded eagerly and with equal passion.

Their arms went around each other, pressing their bodies together. By this time their tongues were in each other's mouths. When they separated, they were both breathing heavily.

"Oh my kami." Pan said. "My parents don't even kiss like that."

"Did you know Trunks's parents do?"

"No, but it makes sense. Trunks is only passionate with the person he truly loves. Otherwise you never see it."

"You're a smart kid."

Pan smiled. "I get that from my father."

"You sure do." Master Roshi looked at the embarrassed boys, and he smiled. "Well boys, that was quiet a show you put on for us." The boys blushed.

"I think we should get going Goten," said Trunks.

"Yeah, you're right. I need to see my mother," said Goten.

"I promise not to tell anyone boys."

"No offence Master Roshi but I doubt it," said Trunks as Pan laughed.

"I'll come with you," said Pan. "My parents are probably wondering where I am."

They landed in front of the house to see Chi-chi hanging up clothes on the hanger. She turned to see her son, Trunks, and her granddaughter Pan.

"Goten, it's so good to see you son. I missed you." She came down and hugged him. He returned the hug and let go. "You look different somehow."

"Grandma, he is better. He found what he needed to get better." Pan smiled at Trunks who glared at her.

She smiled at her son. "Well I'm glad that you are better son. I'm glad you came to see me."

"I think that what I have to say, needs to be said in person."

"Well won't you all come inside. It's a bit chilly." Chi-chi made her way to the kitchen to finish up making dinner. "Whatever you have to say can wait till after dinner. You two are staying for dinner, right?"

"Sure mom."

"Sounds good Chi-chi," said Trunks.

"I'll go wash up for dinner," said Pan.

Trunks and Goten walked to the living room and sat on the couch. Trunks could tell Goten was nervous by how he was gripping his knees. Goten felt a hand cover his shaking hand, and he looked up at Trunks who held no trace of nervousness in his eyes.

"Why are you so calm?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I know no matter what happens, I believe we'll be ok."

"I just don't like when she yells. She says horrible things when she yells. At least your mother thinks about what she says before she says it."

"Yeah, well my mom likes to get it just right." Trunks laughed. "But it's kind of weird that when my parents yell at each other it's for fun. When you're parents yell, it's because your mother sees something wrong."

"Well your parents love each other and my parents, well I have no idea."

"Goten, not everyone loves the same way."

"What?"

"Goku loves Chi-chi and Chi-chi loves Goku. She wouldn't change him for the world, and he wouldn't have her any other way."

"How do you know this?"

"You know that time when you went with Videl to get your haircut and Gohan took Pan to school."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well I came over to talk to Gohan about some business at Capsule. Before I got a chance to knock on the door, I heard giggling coming from your house. Being the curious person I am, I peered into a window to see your parents holding each other in the kitchen, playing around with each other. Goku was kissing your mom while she was cooking."

"Mom must miss very much. She just never really shows it."

"Well she wants to be strong for her kids."

Suddenly, the boys heard a scream coming from the kitchen. "MOM!" Goten was ready to defend his mother when he realized he kicked his father in the stomach.

"Ow! Goten that hurt."

"Dad!" Goten was surprised. "Um sorry for kicking you."

"No worries," said Goku. He turned to his wife. "Sorry about surprising you like that Chi-chi."

"Oh I don't care, you're home." She hugged him tightly and he returned it with tenderness. "You're just in time you know." She smiled. "I'm making all your favorites."

"Really, oh wow, thanks Chi. You're the best." He looked seriously at her for moment. "I love you."

"I love you to Goku."

Trunks turned to Goten. "See, what did I tell you." Goten looked at how happy his parents were and smiled. The ringing of Trunks's phone interrupted this sweet family moment. "Um, I'll just take this in the other room. Hello."

"Trunks."

"Mom, what's up?"

"I'm sorry to cut your time with Goten short, but you have to come back and work at Capsule."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Well some of our employees feel as president of the company, that you need to be present."

"Sure that makes sense I guess. Alright, I'll be back first thing on Monday."

"Honey. I thought you might be more resistant considering—

"Considering what?"

"That you'll be away from your boyfriend."

"I-I have no idea what you're—

"Don't play dumb with me young man, I know your in love with Goten."

"So, um, what do you think?"

"I'm happy for you two. He's a good boy."

"What are you trying to say about me?"

"Sweetie, you're no angel, but I love you."

"Thanks mom."

"Well, I'll see you Monday, bright and early."

Trunks cringed. "Bye mother." Trunks hung up and came back into the kitchen to see Goten wrestling with his father while Chichi set the table. "You need any help?"

"Oh, thank you Trunks." She handed him two plates.

"So, what was that call all about?" asked Chichi.

"Well, I have to go back and work at Capsule."

"And you're going to miss hanging out with my son."

"Um, well yeah I guess."

Dinner was ready, and Goku, Chichi, Goten, and Trunks sat down, preparing to eat. During dinner Goten could sense something was wrong with Trunks. He was hiding something from him.

"So, Goku, how were you able to come down here?" asked Chichi.

"I don't know. It was strange. King Kai came to me and said someone had found a way to let me stay on Earth for the rest of my life. I had a feeling he knew who it was but when I asked he wouldn't tell me. Weird, huh."

"Yeah, that is pretty weird dad."

Trunks was silent.

"The one thing he told me though is that there will be consequences for that person. Damn it I just hate to see someone suffer because of me."

"What consequences, dad?"

"I don't know, but the person who did this knows."

Trunks was suddenly becoming nervous and then he sensed a force in his head.

**"Trunks, are you there?"**

** "King Kai. It's not a good time."**

** "We have to talk about this. You're crazy, do you know what you have done?"**

** "No but I'm sure you're going to tell me."**

** "You will live Trunks.'**

** "That's a relief."**

** "Knowing you sent someone else in Goku's place."**

** "What! No I didn't know that was supposed to happen."**

** "That's what happens when you are not thorough with your reading. You can't do anything now." **

** "I'm sorry King Kai, I'm so sorry."**

** "Why did you do it, Trunks?"**

** "His family needed him."**

** "What you did was completely stupid."**

** "I know. I will never be able to forgive myself."**

** "Don't worry too much about it Trunks. It will all be ok."**

** "Don't worry! I killed someone King Kai."**

Trunks came back from his mind to see the Son family starring at him. "Oh sorry, I spaced out."

"Is everything ok Trunks?" asked Goku.

"No." He swallowed the lump in his throat. He ran his fingers through his hair. He faced Goku. "I, I brought you back Goku."

"Trunks, no," said Goku.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what would happen. It's my fault."

"Do you know what you've done?"

"Yes, I'm fully aware now. I'll just have to live with it."

"Live with what?" asked Goten.

"Because I brought your father back, someone else had to be put in his place. I killed someone because of my own stupidity." Trunks stormed out of the house to get some air. He flew to create distance between him and the son family. He leaned against a tree and tried to calm himself down. The sorrow was just too much to keep in, so he released it. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He turned super saiyan as he sensed a ki behind. He couldn't turn around. Tears were in his eyes.

"Son."

"F-father. You're here?"

"I could sense you from the desert."

Trunks gripped the tree with his fist until his knuckles went white. "I-I've made a big mistake father, and I can never fix it."

"No, you can't, but you can't let this guilt consume you. If you do, it will destroy you. Turn around son." Trunks was hesitant at first, but trusted his father. Vegeta was hit with a wave of emotion from his son. There were tears running down his face and a look in his eyes that tore at his heart. "It's alright son. It will be alright."

Trunks looked into his father's eyes. There was no doubt in them. "H-how can you be so sure?"

"Kakarott's second brat."

"Goten."

"You love him, do you not?"

"Yes father, I do."

"Then he will help you heal."

Trunks and Vegeta heard footsteps coming their way. They turned and were surprised to see Bulma. "Mom."

"I thought I might find my two favorite men here." She looked at her distraught son. "What happened Trunks?"

He didn't say anything. He just came up to her and cried into her arms, holding her tightly. Bulma's heart was breaking for her child, and she didn't know why. She looked at Vegeta to see his eyes on her. With that look she knew she would find out from him later. She soothed him by whispering kind words into his ear and rubbing his back.

Trunks was able to calm down and face his parents. "Are you going to be ok, sweetie?"

"Yeah, I think so. It's been a long day."

"You should go to your place and relax."

"I think I will, thanks mom."

"Do you need me to drive you?"

"No." He saw Goten coming towards them. "I'll be fine."

"Alright but call me if you need me."

"I will mother. I promise."

Trunks watched as his parents flew away. He turned to find Goten before him. "I thought you might need some space."

"Thanks Goten. I appreciate it."

"Trunks, what you did—

"I don't want to talk anymore about it. I feel bad enough."

"I understand."

"So Goten."

"Yeah Trunks."

"You want to go home with me?" His voice sounded husky, and his eyes needed him to go with him.

"Yes." Goten put his arm around Trunks's waist and put his finger to his forehead to concentrate on the location. They disappeared from where they were and ended up in Trunks's bedroom.

Trunks let go of Goten and sat on his bed. He took off his shoes and lied down on the bed. Goten followed his example but sat up in the bed. "You should get some rest Trunks. Close your eyes."

"Only if you promise to stay with me."

"Of course."

Goten lied beside him as Trunks curled up against him. They wrapped their limbs around each other. Trunks closed his eyes as he felt the covers being pulled over his body. The clock read 7:00PM as Goten got up and decided to cook something for when Trunks woke up. He went to the fridge to see what Trunks had in it. "An old pizza and some beer. Just great." He picked up the phone and ordered dinner.

Trunks woke up to see Goten was gone. Was it all a dream? Before he could contemplate the answer, he smelled Chinese food. He sighed in relief and got up, heading to the kitchen.

"You know you have nothing in your fridge, Trunks."

"Pizza and beer is something."

"Not when the pizza is old and your guest doesn't drink beer."

"You got drunk on campus."

"Well I'm not getting drunk ever again."

"That's too bad chibi, you're very entertaining."

"You can get drunk and be enough entertainment for the both of us. Seriously though, you shouldn't drink. You can be unpredictable."

"True, but I like hearing from you of my escapades."

After they ate, they made their way to the couch. They played hours of video games. Trunks was beating Goten badly, and Trunks had no problem rubbing it in his face.

"I remember why I don't like playing video games with you."

"Why's that?"

"You rub my losing in my face."

"Oh come on Goten, you're just a sore loser."

"I'm not sore." Goten blushed realizing what Trunks would say next. "Don't even think about it Trunks."

"Aw man why do you have to ruin this for me."

"Because you're vulgar."

"You're not even curious about what I was going to say. You don't even know for sure if what I was going to say would be vulgar."

"Oh please Trunks, I don't believe you. You practically ooze sex."

"That's a new one I've never heard. I like it."

"Of course you do. You like anyone who feeds your ego." He turned to Trunks. "No."

"You're no fun. I guess we know whose the exciting one in the relationship."

"Hell, you're probably excited just sitting there."

Trunks smirked. "Very well done Goten."

"I thought you'd like that." Goten smiled but it soon went away.

"Goten, what's up?"

"How are you feeling?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Trunks got off the couch.

"So, you're going to shut me out."

"I just want to move on from it."

"I need to know why you did it.'

"No you don't it's over with. What's it matter anyway?"

Goten turned Trunks to face him. It's not your fault Trunks. You didn't know what would happen."

"I should've been smart when I was researching. Now not only do I feel guilty but so does you dad." Trunks turned away from his boyfriend. "I'm going to shower."

Goten sat down on the couch and heard the shower go on. He blushed. He knew Trunks was hurting, but he couldn't stop his mind from thinking dirty. "I'm a terrible boyfriend. I shouldn't be thinking about wanting to take him in the shower while he's in pain." He got off the couch and entered the bedroom. He sat on the bed, across from the bathroom door, which was open.

Trunks could feel Goten want for him, and he was surprised that he was letting out these feelings so freely. It was so strong that Trunks had to lean against the wall. "Whoa, that's intense." He turned off the water as he heard Goten enter the bathroom. Trunks could hear his heart beating so loudly that he thought it would come out of his chest. "Goten."

He pulled back the curtain and attacked Trunks's mouth. Trunks responded roughly and passionately. He wrapped his arms around the raven-haired saiyan and pressed him against him. They both moaned into each other's mouths. Before they could go further, there was a knock on the door.

"Damn it. You know I have a feeling this has happened before."

"Get dressed Trunks." Goten heard a groan as he left Trunks to answer the door. Goten smiled all the way to the door. "Gohan, what are you doing here?"

"I heard about what Trunks did to get our father back."

"If you came here to hound him about it, then forget it. He's been through enough."

"I just—another person is dead because of him."

"He didn't know and aren't you glad dad is back?"

"I am Goten, believe me I am, but this wasn't the way to do it."

"I still won't let you put him down. He feels guilty enough as it is. He doesn't need you to make him feel worse."

"Why is your shirt wet?"

Goten looked down at his shirt to see a round shape of water on his shirt. "Oh, I had an accident with the sink."

"Right."

Trunks came into the room to feel the tension between Goten and his brother. As soon as Gohan looked at Trunks's wet hair, he knew what was going on. "You're having sex with my brother!"

"Well, we were about to before you came by," said Trunks as Goten blushed.

Goten was shocked by Trunks's confession that he couldn't talk. He looked at his brother whose eyes were filled with anger. He knew that wasn't a good thing. He had to stop him before he got in a fight with Trunks. "Gohan, calm down."

"Is this true Goten?" He faced his little brother.

"Yes, I love Trunks. He's my boyfriend."

"Are you out of your mind!"

"No I'm not. I've never been more certain of anything in my life."

"Do you know what mom will do to you?"

"I DON'T care Gohan. She can scream the roof right off the house, but it won't change how I feel about Trunks."

"It's ok. We don't have to tell her."

"Oh, I'm telling her Gohan. She keeps trying to set me up with women. It's embarrassing really."

"It will just get worst if you tell her."

"You mean worse than what's it's doing now?"

"Goten."

"NO!"

Trunks could feel all the hurt pain in that one word. What happened when he wasn't there? He sighed inwardly. "I should have been there," thought Trunks. "I had a company to run. All those busy nights and Goten was suffering. Some best friend I am." He looked at the Son brothers to see Goten about to speak.

"I have to tell her Gohan. She won't stop setting me up with women."

"She won't stop even if you tell her Goten."

"So, you're saying either way I'm screwed?" Goten sat down on the couch. "Gohan."

"Yes Goten."

"I'm not giving him up you know, so I want to know how you feel about it."

Gohan looked at Trunks and saw something different in him. He didn't know if it was good or bad, but he couldn't sense any hostility from him. "I need to think about it Goten. I'll see you around." Gohan closed the door behind him, leaving the two in silence.

Trunks locked the door and looked at the frown forming on his friend's face. He came and sat by him, placing his hand on Goten's knee. "Goten, what happened when I wasn't there?"

Goten faced his boyfriend and smiled sadly. "Well, after my dad left, I was pretty broken up about it, and I wondered why no one else seemed to miss him. I mean it was obvious that my family was grieving in their own way but I woke up one day to find everyone had just seemed to move on from him."

"That's what usually happens when someone dies. You mourn for a while and get on with your life."

"I know, but it all seemed so sudden."

"Maybe there's something that's bothering you about Goku being back."

"It's just that the only memories I feel like I have of him is of him leaving. Every time he would walk out that door, my heart dropped."

"Why didn't you talk to anyone about this?"

"I wanted to, but I didn't think anyone would understand. They would think I was being a big baby."

"I would never think that Goten, and you know it."

"Truth is I didn't want to bother you. I knew how busy you were with capsule."

"Wait a minute. Was that you I sensed outside my window?"

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure you were doing ok." Goten smiled at him.

"Always looking out for me, chibi."

"That's what friends are for."

"What about lovers?" Goten looked confused and Trunks laughed at how cute his face appeared. "What are lover's for?" Trunks smirked.

Goten's face started to blush. "Is it getting hot in here? I think I should open a window." Trunks watched as Goten opened a window.

"You weren't so shy before." Trunks smiled as he got up and blocked Goten's path. His eyes had a light, a fire in them that Goten had never seen before. "Do I make you nervous?"

"Y-yes but before I was just acting on instinct. I'm half-human to you know."

"True, but you're saiyan side is telling me that you want me just as badly as I want you."

"How do you know?"

"I can read you." He took one of Goten's hands in his and rubbed it with his thumb. Goten couldn't turn away from the tenderness in Trunks's eyes. He let Trunks guide him to the bedroom. Trunks could feel Goten's nerves. "We don't have to have sex you know. That's not all I think about." Goten laughed. "It's not Goten." Trunks wanted him to know that he was serious about him. "We can just lie in bed together, and I can just hold you." Trunk's voice was soft and gentle, and his eyes clouded over.

Goten's heart started to race, and he found himself intoxicated by Trunks's words. "That sounds nice Trunks."

As soon as they lied down in bed, Trunks's arms brought Goten closer to him until there was no space between their bodies. Holding the younger saiyan in his arms, made him feel powerful. He watched as Goten's eyes started to fall and drift into sleep. Trunks laughed inwardly. It was so typical for Goten to fall asleep when he was in a comfortable place. He soon followed his raven-haired friend.


	24. Chapter 24

Sunday morning came to the bedroom window. Trunks opened his eyes to see Goten sitting at the edge of the bed in a towel, his body-dripping wet from the shower he just had. Trunks sat up and just stared intently at the man before him. The water droplets clinging to the pale, white skin of his boyfriend entranced him.

"Trunks, Trunks, Trunks!"

"Huh, oh what?"

"You're ogling me like a piece of meat."

"Oh um sorry Goten. You look beautiful." He smiled as he made his boyfriend blush once again.

"I think I better get dressed." Before he could stand up, Trunks looked at him. "What do you want now?" He laid Goten on the bed, his towel still covering his waist.

"I just want to see something." Trunks got out of the bed and stood on the floor. He kneeled close to Goten's waist and took two sides of the towel and brought them to uncover his boyfriend.

Goten felt exposed to the man before him. He was wondering what Trunks was going to do to him. "Trunks." Before he could say more than that, Trunks's hands grabbed Goten's thighs and started to massage the skin. The raven-haired man couldn't contain his pleasure, so he let it escape from his lips. Just when he thought he couldn't feel any better than this, his boyfriend's lips started to kiss the very spots he had been stroking. Goten's breathing became uneven, and his eyes filled with ecstasy. He knew he would never feel this way about any other person. He made him feel loved, wanted, and that he mattered.

Tears came down his cheeks. He was happy so he decided to close his eyes and feel and concentrate on everything Trunks was doing to his body.

All the sounds coming his mouth surprised and satisfied Trunks at the same time. He had felt Goten's happiness and the way he was making Goten feel. Suddenly it came to him. Goten would be going back to college tonight and him back to Capsule. "How can I make him happy if I'm not with him?" Trunks thought. "I want to be with him, and I don't want him to go. Damn it, why do things have to be complicated?"

Goten noticed Trunks had stopped touching him, and he began to sit up to see his boyfriend inside his mind. While Trunks was occupied with his thinking, he didn't realize that Goten had laid him on the bed and began taking off his clothes.

"I can't tell him to drop out of college that would be selfish of me," He thought. "He deserves to follow his dreams. I won't stop him, but it will be hard to sleep alone every night."

When Trunks came to, he realized he was naked and that his naked boyfriend was straddling him. "What a beautiful sight," thought Trunks.

"Hey Trunks, are you here with me now or what?" He smiled down at Trunks.

"Oh I'm here alright. I wouldn't miss this." Trunks reached out his hand and cupped the younger one's cheek to feel it was warm. He brought Goten's body down to his, pressing their skin together to create unison of moans.

They lay pressed up against each other for a while until Goten moved to lie beside him. Trunks took the opportunity to move on top of him and come down to meet Goten's lips in a passionate kiss. Goten responded eagerly. They broke for air and then Trunks began his kisses down Goten's skin. When he stopped before Goten's manhood, Goten whimpered. Trunks smiled before he gave his boyfriend what he wanted. He closed his eyes and felt Trunks's mouth swallow him whole, and he cried in pure, white pleasure.

Trunks couldn't take it anymore. His screams were too much. He needed to feel himself inside Goten. He quickly flipped Goten onto his stomach and grabbed the young man's hips and went straight into his. Goten was startled as he felt a pain but as soon as it came, it disappeared and was replaced with pleasure. Their grunts and moans matched as well as the sync in their bodies. When they couldn't hold out any longer, Trunks fell on top of Goten. Their breaths were uneven, but were soon even as they began to relax. Trunks removed himself and lied beside his lover. The covers were pulled over them by Goten, and Trunks managed to get his lover in his arms.

It was noon when they both awoke. Trunks smiled at his lover and kissed him on the cheek. "Morning chibi."

Goten laughed. "It's the afternoon Trunks."

"Wow. I never sleep this long."

"Why not? It's great sleeping in."

"I'm usually up early going to work."

"What! You let yourself work on the weekends."

"Sometimes. When I need to be productive." Goten sat up with a worried look on his face, and Trunks sat up with him, rubbing his back. "What is it Goten?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Don't over work yourself. Find time to relax and have some fun."

Trunks sighed. "Alright, I promise I won't work too hard."

"Good." Goten laid back down on the bed. He noticed Trunks was staring at him. "What can I do for you, Trunks?"

"Well I thought you could join me for a shower." Trunks smirked and before Goten could respond, he was carried off in his lover's arms into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Noon passed and 3:00PM came as Trunks and Goten were walking down the street, looking for a place to eat. They had received some stares from passersby's. The couple was holding hands. "This place looks good," said Trunks. Trunks watched Goten eat, and Trunks sighed inwardly. "I'm going to miss this," thought Trunks. Goten noticed Trunks hadn't touched his food.

"Trunks please don't do this to yourself. We'll still see each other when we can."

"Lets be realistic Goten, I'll be too busy to see you and with school you'll be too busy to see me."

"I don't care Trunks. I'll make sure we will see each other."

"You remember what happened after the battle? A year went by afterwards. We hadn't seen each other in a year."

"What does that matter now? Things are different. We're together now."

"That's true."

Goten took Trunks's hand in his and rubbed the skin with his thumb. "It's going to be ok Trunks. Trust me, now eat your food before I do." Goten smiled as Trunks laughed.

After their meal, they decided to stop by to see his family. Trunks opened the door and let his lover in. The TV was on and no one was watching it. "Typical," said Trunks as he heard a scream in the kitchen. He quickly rushed in to see the oven was smoking, and his mother unconscious on the floor with a burn on her leg. "Goten, get my mother. I got the oven." Goten nodded. He carried her to the medical wing. As he laid her on the bed, he heard his lover call his father.

Goten and Trunks waited outside while Vegeta patched up Bulma. It seemed like a long time to Trunks who was pacing back and forth, making Goten dizzy, so he stopped his lover with his hands firmly planted on his shoulders. "She's going to be ok Trunks?"

"What the fuck was she doing? She knows she's not good at cooking. Attempting to is stupidity."

"Trunks."

Vegeta came out of the room. "Father, how is she?"

"I cleaned and wrapped up her burn. I put her under. She woke up and screamed from the pain. She will be fine son. It's just going to be challenging for your mother."

"Where's Bulla?"

"She's with her boyfriend."

Goten could tell how uncomfortable Vegeta was with saying that word.

"I'll be back." Trunks flew away, leaving Goten with Vegeta.

Goten took a seat and sensed Vegeta staring at him. "Brat."

"Yes sir."

"I know about my son bringing back your father back."

"I didn't tell him to, honest."

"I know."

"It's a stupid thing he did."

"True, but he wanted you and your father to have a chance."

"You mean he—

"He did it for you. You know I'll never quiet understand self-sacrifice."

"I think you do Vegeta. You would sacrifice yourself for your family. You won't admit that, but you would in a second and they know it to."

Trunks came back with Bulla, and he brought her to see their mother.

"You may be Kakarotts's boy, but you are different from him."

"That's always refreshing to hear."

Vegeta's eyes turned serious. "I know you'll take good care of my son."

They didn't notice Trunks had come out and heard this until they turned to see him. Vegeta walked passed his son and into the medical room. "I think he just gave you his blessing," said Trunks.

"Yeah, I think so to. How is she?"

"She's sleeping, so she kind of looks peaceful."

"Trunks."

"Yes Goten."

"I think you should move back with your family for a little while."

"Why would you suggest that?"

"Well I think they will make sure you don't over work yourself, and they are great people Trunks. They make me feel good about who I am and besides, what's better then being surrounded by those who love you?"

Goten felt Trunks's hand on his cheek. "I agree with you chibi." Goten grabbed Trunks's hand and started to kiss it. Trunks felt his body grow hot, and he couldn't deny that he wanted him right now. He quickly pulled his hand away and brought Goten to his body, pressing them together. He wasted no time as he kissed his lover fiercely on the lips. Goten responded right away. They broke apart for air. "Kami, I'm going to miss this."

"Don't worry we will figure it out."

"I believe you." The door opened, and Bulla and Vegeta came out. "Father, do you think it would be ok if I moved back in for a while?"

"I'm sure your mother would be happy about that." Vegeta went back into the room to be with Bulma.

"I know I'm happy about it," said Bulla as she hugged her brother.

"You missed me, huh?"

"Shut up Trunks. You're so mean."

"Hey it's like I never left."

"Not much has changed but we were going to visit grandma and grandpa at the nursing home tomorrow."

"How are they doing?"

"Good. The other senior citizens are amazed by him."

Trunks laughed. "Grandpa's a big show off."

"Yeah and grandma is a hit with the women. Apparently she has a lot of stories to tell." She turned to Goten and smiled. "Hey Goten. Are you two finally together now?"

"Yes." Goten smiled.

"Aw, that's cute. Trunks, he's so proud of you."

Trunks blushed. "Shut up Bulla." Goten laughed at Trunks's embarrassment. "Oh, you think it's funny, do you?" Trunks smirked at him.

"Now Trunks, you don't want to do anything rash."

"Oh of course not, I wouldn't think about it."

Goten saw Trunks getting closer to him, and he smiled. "You can't catch me Trunks."

"I highly doubt that chibi."

Goten started to run around the house with Trunks close on his heals. Bulla could hear the echoes of laughter fill the house. Soon a louder voice entered the laughter. It was her father's telling the two to take it outside.

Trunks has convinced Goten to stay for dinner. The robots had cleaned the oven, and they were cooking dinner. Vegeta had carried Bulma into the room, sitting her comfortably on the couch. After dinner Goten got a phone call and took it in the other room. Trunks sat beside his mother on the couch. She smiled at him. "Hey sweetie."

"Are you ok?"

"Oh Trunks I'm fine. I'm in a little pain, but I'll be good in no time."

"Mom, why were you even trying to cook?"

"Well Chi-chi gave me this new recipe, and I wanted to try it."

"Mom, no offense or anything but you're not Chi-chi and I'm glad you're not."

"What's wrong with Chi-chi?"

"Honestly, I just don't like the way she treats Goten."

"What do you mean son?"

Goten leaned against the wall.

"She thinks she can control Goten just like she can control Gohan. It's sickening. She keeps on trying to find him a wife. I just don't think she understands that he's perfectly capable of finding someone on his own."

"And he did, didn't he?" Bulma smiled at her son. "In you. I've never seen you this happy before. He's very good for you Trunks."

"I knew you would approve."

Bulma smirked. "You can come out now Goten."

"Hey, how did you know I was there?"

"I'll never tell," said Bulma.

Goten sat in the chair right next to the couch.

"So, who was on the phone?" asked Trunks.

"It was my mother. I told her I had something important to tell her before I went back to school."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, this is something I have to do by myself."

"If you need me, anytime, anywhere, you know I'll be there."

"Yeah, I've always known that, but it's nice to hear."

"You two are just so sweet together," said Bulma.

It was getting late, and Trunks knew he had to go. They walked outside together, and Goten felt Trunks stop. "What's up?"

"I will see you again Goten. That's a promise."

"You will. Even if I have to pop up in your office and distract you from your work."

"What kind of distraction, I wonder?" Trunks kissed his lover's neck. "Maybe you'll show up naked. I'll lie you down on my couch and take you to pleasures you never dreamed of."

Goten sighed in contentment. "Sounds good." He felt Trunks rub his chest. "T-Trunks if you don't stop, then I won't be able to go."

"Then don't go. Stay with me, forever."

"You know I'm yours forever, and I have to go. I love you, and I'm sorry." Goten disappeared from Trunks's hold on him.

Trunks went inside and headed straight up to his old room, which still looked the same when he left. He lied down and cried harder than he ever had in his life.

Goten reappeared in his room and went downstairs to see his parents in the living room, watching TV together. They looked up and smiled at their son. "You wanted to talk to us, son," said Goku.

"Yes, I have to leave soon, but I thought I should tell you something before I went back to college tonight."

"What is it sweetie?" asked Chichi.

"I'm in love with Trunks. Trunks and I are together, so mom you can stop setting me up with women because I already have someone great in my life." He put his finger to his forehead and concentrated on his dorm room. Before he disappeared, he faced his father, who was proud he had found someone special. He looked towards his mother who was trying to process what he had told her. "Oh and dad, we have some things to talk about when I come back and can you just tell Gohan, Videl, and Pan that I love them. I'll see you at break. Bye."

As Goten reappeared in his dorm, he felt the silence, and it scared him. He knew he would be all right. He lied down on his bed and let out a few tears.


	25. Chapter 25

The Break….

Goten was on the train home. It had been a few months since he had seen Trunks. While they had promised to see each other, it never worked out. When one was free, the other was busy. He sighed. They had promised each other and failed to keep the promise. "How can we survive if we never get to see each other?" Goten thought. He wondered if Trunks would be happy to seem him. He looked out the window to see that his stop was coming up.

As soon as he got onto the platform, he found a secluded spot to use instant transmission. He ended up at his house. This was going to be his first stop he decided. He knocked and the door, and it opened to see the smiling face of his father. "At least he was glad to see me," Goten thought. "Hey dad, is anyone else around?"

"Gohan and Videl took Pan to the field. I was just going to meet them there. Come on."

Goten dropped his stuff in his room and then followed his father to the field. They landed and saw Gohan and Videl sparring while Pan watched with interest. She turned when she sensed two kis behind her. "Uncle Goten!" She ran towards him and didn't slow down, knocking them both to the ground.

"It's great to see you to, Pan." Videl and Gohan stopped sparing instantly as they saw Goten. "I missed you."

"I missed you to, Panny." He hugged her.

Pan got off of Goten as her father came up to them. "How are classes going?"

"Classic Gohan question."

"Hah, hah very funny Goten."

"Classes are going fine. I'm getting good grades."

"That's good. You're working hard, and I just thought—

"I would lose concentration because I missed Trunks."

"Yeah."

"Well you can relax now." He faced Gohan's wife. "Hey Videl."

"Gohan told me. Is it true?"

"Yes, Trunks and I are lovers."

"I'm so happy for you two. You know it makes sense that you two are together. It was obvious as kids."

"Thanks Videl."

Goku and Pan went off to play together.

"Wait a minute, so you two are—

"Sleeping together. Yeah."

Gohan ran his hand through his hair, and Videl couldn't understand why her husband was acting like this. "What's the problem, Gohan?" asked Videl.

"What do you mean what's the problem?"

"He's no good for Goten. He's probably over Goten by now. He got what he wanted, and he doesn't want him anymore."

"How could you say that about Trunks?" asked Videl.

"Because I know guys like him, I've seen what they do to the person they are dating."

While Gohan and Videl were talking, Goten felt himself fall onto the grass, gripping the roots. "W-why would you say such things, Gohan? You don't even know what he's really like." A tear fell down onto the earth. "I-I thought you loved me. You're my BROTHER! I love you, and you tear down the one I love. I HATE you." Another tear fell onto the earth and many more followed. He looked up at his brother who was coming towards him. "Stop! Don't come any further. I don't want to see you ever again." He put his finger to his forehead and disappeared.

"Goten!" said Gohan.

He appeared in the hallway of the stadium. He joined the crowd in watching two opponents fight. He wiped the remaining tears away from his cheeks and relaxed, letting his mind concentrate on the fight. As soon as the fight was over, the two fighters left the ring. Suddenly the crowd cheered loudly, and he wondered what was going on. Before he could ask anyone, a figure came out of the darkness and walked into the ring. Goten's eyes widened, it was Trunks.

"He is so dreamy," said the blond girl in front of him.

"Yeah, too bad he's already taken," said her brunette friend.

"Like, how do you know?"

"Well he's rejected offers from girls. What else could it be?"

"He's in love, you think?"

"Yeah, whoever that person is, is so lucky."

Goten turned his attention to Trunks to notice Hercule had come up right beside him. "Who would like to fight the President of Capsule Corporation and the winner of the kids division?"

Goten's heart was racing. "Should he?" He thought. Before he knew what he was doing, his voice decided for him. "I would." He said loudly.

"Come up here young man so we can see your face."

The crowd parted for him, and Hercule and Trunks were surprised.

"Goten," said Trunks.

"Hey Trunks, long time no see." Goten smiled at him.

Trunks thought his heart would burst, and he let his body take over his mind as he came up to his lover and roughly kissed him on the lips. All of a sudden Goten felt Trunks's tongue enter his mouth and a warmth spread in his mouth. "I can't believe how good this feels," thought Goten. He felt Trunks break apart from him but was surprised to see that he was already in his arms. "How did that happen?"

"What can I say I'm fast."

Goten smiled. "We need to talk."

"You're right, there will be other days to spar."

They left the ring and flew off into the sky. They landed on a canyon and sat beside each other on a cliff. Silence filled the air, and their eyes stared off into the distance. Trunks turned to his lover. "Goten, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry to Trunks."

"We've been so busy. It just seems impossible."

"What are we going to do Trunks? We need to figure this out, or I don't know what's going to happen to us."

"I can't quit my job, and you can't drop out of college. I'll tell you one thing though; I'm not giving up on us. Long distant relationships are said never to work." He turned to his lover and smirked. "We'll just have to prove that rule wrong."

Goten felt Trunks's determination inside him and nodded with equal determination. "No matter, we'll always be together, forever."

"Forever huh? I like the sound of that." He grabbed Goten and placed him in his lap. He started to kiss his lover's neck, leaving wet trails on his skin. Goten closed his eyes and felt everything that was being done to him. As Trunks moved to his ear, he heard his lover's uneven breathing, and he smiled, knowing he was giving his lover pleasure.

Suddenly Goten's phone began to ring and as he looked at the name on the screen, he grew angry. It was Gohan. What did he want? Didn't he cause enough pain. Trunks noticed Goten wasn't picking up. "What's wrong chibi?"

"It's Gohan, I had a fight with him earlier."

"About what?"

"About you. I don't want to talk to him."

"Ok." Trunks grabbed Goten's phone and answered it. "Hello."

"Wait Trunks, no."

"Hey Gohan. Where's Goten? Well he's tied up at the moment." Goten blushed as Trunks put emphasis on the words "tied up." Trunks held the phone away from his ear to avoid his older brother's loud voice. "Relax, I was kidding gees. So why are you calling?" He listened. "Chichi wanted to throw a party for Goku's return. Tomorrow. Ok, we'll be there." He handed the phone back to Goten, who put it in his pocket.

"A party? I don't know if I even want to go. I might just punch my brother out."

"Goten, your brother loves you and anything he said to you was out of him caring for you."

"How can you say that when he was insulting you? Aren't you angry?"

"No, he's only saying bad things about me because he thinks you'll think twice about being with me, but I'm not worried. I could care less what he has to say about me."

"Why?"

"Because I care more about if someone hurts you, then hurts me."

Goten got off Trunks's lap and stood staring at the view. Trunks stood beside him. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to go but if my brother says something I don't like, I feel I have the right to defend your honor."

"Sounds fair." Trunks smiled. "Besides, it would be a big turn on for you to stick up for me, knowing I can do it for myself."

"You're a weird character."

"I prefer a sexual being."

"That's very accurate."

"So, what do you want to do now?" asked Trunks. Goten blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck. Trunks smirked at his nervousness. "Aw chibi, if you wanted sex, all you had to do was ask?"

Goten shoved Trunks. "Shut up Trunks. You're so mean."

They took each other's hands and flew off towards Trunks's place.

Goten woke to feel himself tangled in his lover. He smiled as he stared at the ceiling. His eyes soon drifted off to the clock that read 7PM. He looked at the lavender-haired man sleeping beside him, his face so peaceful and unguarded with a smile so rare to the outside world. Only he seemed to bring out the best in Trunks and vice versa.

"Goten, I know, you're staring at my face." His clear, blue orbs opened to face the dark, brown ones. He smiled.

"Sorry, I can't help it. I love you."

Trunks sat up in bed. "I love you to." A shimmer of light passed through his eyes. He brought Goten's face to his in a sweet and soft kiss. Goten responded with the same kiss. When they pulled apart, Goten's stomach rumbled, and Trunks laughed. "I think your stomach wants to order in Chinese food."

"Yes, if my stomach could talk, it would agree with you."


	26. Chapter 26

Goten and Trunks landed at the Son residence to see everyone had arrived. Trunks looked at his lover. "Are you going to be ok, chibi?"

Goten smiled. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Why am I not convinced?"

"I'll be ok Trunks, I promise."

The cake had been eaten, and the food had been devoured. Everyone was conversing. Goten spotted his niece by herself. "Hey Pan."

"Hey uncle Goten." Her voice sounded sad.

"What's wrong Panny?" He smiled at her and apparently it was contagious because she found herself smiling. "You can always make be smile." She faced him and hugged him tightly.

"Pan, please tell me why you're so sad."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, and he wiped them away. "Grandma said some awful things, and I happened to overhear her talking with my mom."

"What did she say?"

"S-she said s-she doesn't have another son." She sniffed. "It was horrible. She said the only way she would ever consider you her son, is if you stopped seeing Trunks, and marry a sweet girl." Pan could feel the anger inside her uncle, and she felt sympathetic. There was a brief pain in his eyes and then she saw it disappeared. "I-I'm so sorry uncle Goten. I wished I could have made her stop."

"It's not your fault Pan. My mom just doesn't understand me. It's always been that way even before you were born."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well the only things I can think of right now, talk to her." He looked at the dried tears on his niece's face. "Don't be sad Pan, no matter what happens, I'll always be in your life. I love you."

"I love you to, uncle Goten." He watched as she ran to her mother and held onto her leg. He saw Videl kneel before her, and hug her. He smiled at the scene. At least Pan had a good mother, he was happy about that. She was a good kid.

Goten saw his mother talking to 18, and he walked right over. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I was wondering if I could talk to my mother alone." He faced 18.

"No problem, we were done."

Chi-chi smiled at her son, and Goten couldn't help wanting to smack it off her face. He said something so unexpected to his mother. "I don't think you really love me."

"Why would you say such things?"

"Apparently I'm not your son. Does that ring a bell?"

"How did you—?

"Pan heard you talking to Videl."

"You misunderstand."

"No, I don't think I did. You know I thought mothers were supposed to love their children unconditionally."

"Sweetie."

"Why can't you accept my relationship with Trunks? It's not like he's a bad guy. He's very good to me. He treats me like I matter, and he makes me feel special as well as loved. I know he's not a woman, but I'm in love with him. I can't give you grandchildren, but you could be happy knowing I'm happy. Isn't that what you want for me, to be happy?"

"I—of course I do but—

"But what?"

"I-I'm just going to need some time."

"I understand mom, but you need to know that I'm your son. Whether you like it or not, you kept me."

"Goten, just because you weren't a planned pregnancy, doesn't mean I don't love you. You're my son and in that moment I was talking to Videl, I was just disappointed but not for one moment will I stop loving you." Chichi hugged her son, and he felt better.

He left his mother feeling incomplete but hopeful that she would accept his relationship. His eyes scanned the crowd and smiled as he found Trunks's sister making out with her boyfriend Uub. He smiled once again, and he knew there would always be those people in his life that would accept him no matter what. Suddenly he felt a presence behind, and he turned to see his father. Before he could say a word, his father picked him up and hugged him tightly in his arms. "D-dad, can't b-breathe."

"Oh uh sorry son." He put him down. "I know your mom's having a hard time, but I'm sure she will come around." He smiled.

"Thanks for the support dad." He sighed. "Maybe you can explain why Gohan is having such a problem."

"Well, he practically helped your mother raise you. He feels some protection over you, kind of like a parent."

"I'm starting to think that mom has some influence over him."

"The only way to find out is to talk to your brother." Another sigh escaped from his son's lips, and he smiled again at him. "I know you're not on good terms right now. Trunks told me."

"Well, better late then never." Goten walked over to his brother who was talking to Yamcha.

"Hey Goten," said Yamcha.

"Hi Yamcha." He looked over to his brother. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." Gohan led Goten to a secluded spot.

Goten turned to his brother. "I want you to apologize."

"You know I can't."

"Why not?"

"Goten—

"I think you're under mom's influence."

"Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?"

"I want to know the real reason that you're so against me being with Trunks. He's never done anything to you. All he's done is love and support me, which is more than I can say for you."

"I guess I really have no reason, I'm just the overprotective older brother." He put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I know Trunks is a good guy. You're very lucky Goten, and he's lucky to have you. I couldn't ask for a better brother."

They hugged each other and smiled. "Thank you Gohan."

Goten went to find his lover and found him leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. His smile turned into a smirk. "I can smell you, chibi." His words stirred a reaction in Goten. He opened his eyes, and his passion came out in floods. He felt that Trunks was drowning him with it.

Trunks's arms grabbed Goten by the waist and pulled him to his embrace. They just held each other, no groping or anything. They could hear each other's breathing, and were content in the moment.

Off in other world…

King Kai and Baba were looking through her crystal ball. "This has been quiet an exciting ride, hasn't it, King Kai?"

"Yes indeed, who would have thought that the son of Goku and the son of Vegeta would fall in love.

"I think it's time that everyone remembered."

"Yes, Baba."

Baba took away the spell over the people of earth.

Back on Earth…

Goten and Trunks separated from their hug and smiled at each other. Without words they knew everything was right with the world. They remembered every moment together, every touch, every feeling. As they kissed passionately, their friends and family cheered them on.

This day was a good day, a peaceful day where love was shown in every way, shape, or form. The party went on until late with earsplitting karaoke from Krillin and a duet from Bulla and her boyfriend. Friends were drunk, merry, and acting stupid while their sober friends laughed. Goku, the center of their world, told stories of the old days.


	27. Chapter 27

Epilogue:

It was Goten's graduation day, and the young raven-haired man was nervous as he rubbed the back of his neck. He was waiting with his class to obtain his diploma. He just couldn't seem to believe it. He was graduating. Goten thought this day would never come, and he couldn't help but smile. He would no longer be parted from his lover.

He had to admit that the years apart had been a struggle for both of them, but they made it through. He could feel how happy Trunks was for him as well as his family but especially Trunks. Goten snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name. "Son Goten." When he went up to receive his diploma, he heard a distinct whistle from his lover, and he blushed as he left the stage. "Damn exhibitionist," thought Goten.

It was late when Goten and Trunks came back to their home, and Goten was stuffed from the meal he previously had with his friends and family. He sat on the couch and took off his shoes, leaning back against the couch. "I'm so glad graduation is over."

"Yeah me to, you have no idea how much I missed you."

"I know, I could sense it in your voice every time you called me." Before Goten could take off his graduation gown, Trunks stopped him. "What's up Trunks?"

"I think I can work with the gown on." Trunks smirked. "Just take off everything underneath." He couldn't get enough of his lover's blush at his words. Trunks headed toward the bedroom and felt his lover's arousal behind him.

"What about the hat?"

"I'll take that." He put it on his head as Goten laughed. Trunks turned to him. "I love you Goten."

"I love you to Trunks." Goten closed the door behind them.

Morning came to the lover's home and moved towards the bedroom, showing Goten asleep sprawled out across the bed, the sleeping body lying beside him only having a small amount of room to move. When his body noticed this, he opened his eyes to see the covers off of him; exposing how much room Goten was taking up. He wondered how it even happened. Before he could wake his chibi, he noticed his lover's bare legs spread out on the bed. The skin was hit by sunlight, making the skin come alive. Trunks was mesmerized as his eyes moved from the sunlight playing with his lover's skin to the gown that was barely covering his manhood.

He couldn't believe that after their rough love making last night, that he still wanted Goten even now as his drool was settled on the bed. He wasn't ashamed or anything, but he couldn't remember wanting anyone as much as he wanted Goten. It just wasn't about sex. He loved what Goten was and what he would make him become. He sat up in bed and looked at his lover once again. As much as he wanted to run his hands against the man's milky, white, thighs, he would let him sleep. He covered his chibi and walked out of the bedroom with his robe on.

An hour later Goten came out of the bedroom to find his lover attempting to cook breakfast. Trunks sensed his lover behind him, and he turned to see a smile on Goten's face. "I'm surprised nothing's burned."

"Chibi, I'm hurt that you have so little faith in me." Trunks mocked.

"No offence Trunks but remember when you wanted do something nice for your parent's anniversary. You ended up having your mother yell at you for almost burning the house down, and your father just stood there amused by your mother's yelling."

"You got to hand it to my dad Goten. He is the only one who can put up with my mother's yelling."

"Yeah, because he likes how passionate she gets." Trunks put the food on two plates and sat down facing his lover. He was the luckiest guy in the world. Goten noticed him staring at him. "What's going on in your head this time?"

"I just—I think—you're so beautiful."

Goten blushed and stared at his food, starting to eat. He didn't know why he became so bashful with Trunks's comments. Maybe because they were filled with truth and made him feel so good inside. Suddenly his eyes widened as the food in his mouth and came into contact with his taste buds, and Trunks grew concerned.

"Goten, say something."

Goten swallowed what was in his mouth. "Since when can you cook?"

Trunks avoided Goten's eyes as a blush came to his face. "I-I went to a cooking class. I wanted to learn, so you didn't have to do all the cooking all the time." Trunks felt warmth on his hand. He looked at his lover to see a bright smile on his face.

"That's so sweet of you Trunks." Goten dug into the rest of his breakfast as Trunks watched him with amusement. He couldn't believe how much Goten could fit into his mouth, and he smirked, realizing how dirty that sounded. He had finished before Trunks had, and he wasn't surprised.

After breakfast the two lovers lounged on the couch. Trunks was sitting up as Goten leaned into his chest and relaxed in the warmth of his body. He noticed it was getting a little chilly in the sparse amount of clothes they were wearing, so he took the blanket lying on the couch and spread it over their bodies. Goten sighed in contentment, and he realized that was all he wanted, for them to be like this together, forever.

The End


End file.
